Your Name: An Unofficial Afterstory
by SeconDreams
Summary: Reuniting with each other was the easy part. Understanding why would be harder. The hardest part? Letting go. Complete as of 30/06/17.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

"Miyamizu Mitsuha."  
"Tachibana Taki."

 _Long black hair tied with that hairba-_ _ **!**_

 _That's such a badly fitted suit! Was it that baggy when I wore-_ _ **!**_

The dreams are coming back in force. Images of a life completely different from theirs.

 _A idyllic countryside life.  
_ _A bustling city, Tokyo._

This person is key. _I've_ been looking for _you._

"Mitsu- **!** " Taki stopped himself mid sentence, his face burning up.

 _It comes so naturally..._

"Miyamizu-san, do you remember me?"  
"I… I do…"

 _That sounded like a wedding vow! Has grandma been getting to me with all her talk about getting married?!_

"But my memory's a little hazy too, Taki-kun… **!** "

 _That just rolled off my tongue! Oh god I'm looking more and more like a spinster every second!_

Taking a moment to dry his eyes, Taki took the initiative to get closer. He had to see it for himself. At the same time, Mitsuha too approached him. As a result, they were separated by a solid red handrail in the middle of the staircase.

 _I only had a glimpse, but damn she's really cute! Oh crap, this is getting awkward…  
_ _As I thought, his suit was really terrible… Am I staring?!_

They both started laughing awkwardly. There was no real reason to be standing this close, or even to chase the other down, but here they were, standing in the middle of the staircase in the morning.

 _I'm immediately drawn to her. She has to be the one.  
_ _I don't know why, but I think he's him._

"Well…"  
"Uh…"

The realisation that both had simultaneously left their trains and searched high and low for each other just dawned upon them. Up until just now, they just wanted to meet each other. Now, they weren't quite sure why.

Taki reached for the back of his neck as Mitsuha started twisting her hair awkwardly. This is getting nowhere... better think of a topic fast, Taki thought as his eyes slid across his wrist, locking onto his watch.

07:45 AM

"Damn it-I'm late!"  
"Eh?"  
"Sorry, i've got to run, I'm still job hunting and-"  
"Let's take a taxi! I'm going to be late too!."

Hurrying down the stairs, Taki took a mental note of the nearby shrine. Suga Shrine… he'll remember that...

Mitsuha flagged a cab and the nice taxi driver was confident he could get Taki there in time. Breathing a sigh of relief, Taki turned to see Mitsuha staring right at him. He slowly turned red as Mitsuha's mind caught up to her body.

"S-Sorry! I'm just trying to remember where have I seen you before. You just look really familiar."  
"Don't worry, I was thinking the same thing. Hey, can I have your number? I think we have a lot to talk about, maybe tonight at a cafe?"

Taki had no idea where the cafe idea came from, but Mitsuha's eyes lit up. At the same time, he felt a heartache he associated with his wallet.

"Sure! I get off work at 6! I'll give you a call, Taki-kun"

 _Tsukasa and Takagi will never believe this. When I get the chance I'm going to donate everything I got to that Shrine._

"By the way, do you think you could stop calling me Miyamizu-san? It sounds odd for you to call me that."  
"...Miyamizu-sama?"

Mitsuha elbowed Taki in the rib, laughing.

"Mitsuha will do. Weren't you about to do that, anyway?"

 _So she did catch that…_

"Very well, Mitsuha-san."  
"Drop the san!"  
"Mitsuha-dono?"  
"You-!"

Taxi Driver-san simply focused on the road as the young couple behind continue with their antics. Are all first dates like this?

* * *

Wishing him luck, Mitsuha watched as the Taki disappeared into the building. As the taxi cruised along Tokyo towards her workplace, her thoughts were solely on him. Nothing about today made sense, least of all her unexplained initial attraction to him. Still, he seems nice, and those were almost certainly tears of joy she was shedding when he called out to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Faces

"Say, Mitsuha-San, were you around during the Tiamat Meteor Incident?"  
"Huh?! Where'd that come from?"

As we headed towards the cafe where I almost bankrupted myself 5 years ago, my mind was still going though the events of the day. Things still didn't add up.

"I developed a interest in Itomori about 5 years back for some reason - I even visited the ruins 5 years ago. I didn't know it was the site of the meteor impact until I saw it with my own eyes."  
"Well, yeah, but I was in high school back then… We were having an emergency drill since the meteor was starting to fragment."  
"I remember reading about that, Mayor Miyamizu ordered it and saved the villagers. Isn't he your dad, by the way?"  
"How did you know that?! Did you spend the entire day stalking me?!"  
"Eh? Nonono! I just have a large list of references to the incident, and his name stuck for some reason…"  
"Hmm… I believe you, but why visit Itomori? The incident was 8 years ago, you should have known it's nothing but ruins now."  
"...I don't know… I was certain the town was still around when I left for it one day. In fact, I was about to finish building the cafe.. **!** "  
"Eh, we're here."

She didn't catch the last part. Thank goodness, me neither. I didn't have time to think about what I just said, because of who I just noticed.

Of course they were there.

"Damn it…"  
"No way…"

4 familiar faces, sitting in pairs only one table apart. Neither Taki nor Mitsuha knew how to react, but it is evident that they were having serious thoughts turning around and running.

"Ahh, Taki!", called out Tsukasa.

That voice filled Taki with dread, and Mitsuha with fond memories of a time she could not recall.

"...Yo…"  
"Y-yes!?"

Taki turned to stare at Mitsuha, who answered instinctively. She was already in shock, eyes wide open, hand covering her mouth. Why on earth would you respond to that idiot?

"Huh?"  
"Eh?"

As if on cue, Sayaka and Takagi turned in response to the unexpected voice.

"Mitsuha?"  
"Taki you bastard…"

Mitsuha was still in shock at her response. Taki didn't have time to process the information, largely because both his friends had started towards him and were about to put him into a vice grip. This was becoming a common phenomenon, he noticed.

"What's the big idea? I thought you were job hunting, not searching for a wife!"  
"Hey, wait, that hurts!"  
"Damn it, is your suit magical? Did all your points you lost from it come back in the form of her?"

While the boys were busy horsing around, Tessie sized up the situation. Sayaka and Mitsuha were already back at their table, heads bowed in discussion. Mitsuha was blushing furiously under Sayaka's relentless interrogation. He decided to rejoin the table, careful to avoid knocking over the delicate strawberry cream cake that just arrived. 3 kilos, my ass! Unlike your diet, my beard requires tremendous discipline!

"Boyfriend?!"  
"What?! No, just a friend…"  
"But you were answering for him!"  
"That… I misheard…"

Tessie came to her rescue.

"Hey, he's not that bad looking, minus the suit. Guess you like younger guys, huh?"

Not helping, Tessie!

"Taki."

The voice belonged to Takagi. I'm in for it now…

Mitsuha watched in slight amusement as the three idiots smoothly transitioned from a deadlock back to their table, straightened their suits as if nothing had happened, and leaned forward ever so slightly into what she knew was high level boys only discussion. That reminds her of the time she visited the aquarium with those 2 and discussed Okudera-senpai's… **!**

Again, that peculiar sensation. An image of a beautiful senpai she was once very close to danced on the edge of her memory before vanishing completely. What didn't leave was a feeling of immense heartbreak.

"How long."  
"12 hours?"  
"...Can I punch you?"  
"I'm being serious here!"  
"Hey man, give me the address of the shop where you got the suit."  
"It's not about the suit, dammit!"

Boys…

"Go on then, introduce us!" Sayaka chirped as she egged Mitsuha on. What a straightforward and aggressive girl she has become.

Defeated, I turned around, but not before I took a large bite of the cake Sayaka ordered as revenge. Mmh, strawberry… Ignoring her protests, I focused my attention on Taki, only to have 5 pairs of eyes trained on me.

"Eh…?"  
"I see you like cakes, Miyamizu-San, just like Taki here."

So he has already introduced me to his friends.

"Yeah, she has the exact same expression Taki had when he pigged out on those cakes, guess they're that good, huh?"

Taki blushed a deep red, partially out of embarrassment, but also because he couldn't believe he ordered those ridiculous cakes in the first place, but his photo gallery and their testimonies proved otherwise. He couldn't bear to delete them for some reason, despite the cakes having burnt a hole in his budget for months.

Looking at Taki, Mitsuha felt a deep sense of regret she couldn't place. She started having second thoughts about having Taki pick up the tab for her when Tessie broke in.

"Taki-kun, huh? Guess you're her new boyfriend now? I'm Tessie, and this human black hole here pigging out is Sayaka-"

Tessie narrowly avoided Sayaka's elbow and continued, "-Chin. We're Mitsuha's oldest friends. I beg of you, if you can bring her happin-OW!"

Mitsuha outright stepped on his foot. The 3 boys laughed, Taki himself almost tearing up. Just like old times…

"Takagi and Tsukasa, both are really boring city boys."  
"You're a jerk, Taki."  
"Yeah, after all we've done for you, and this?"  
"Like what?!"  
"Your wild goose chase into the ghost town of Itomori? I had to work double shift for 3 days! And according to Tsukasa you were being all weird about visiting a town you never even knew was gone!"

Tessie and Sayaka exchanged a dark look. Mitsuha, for the umpteenth time, felt that strange feeling. He really did drop by Itomori 5 years ago then. He can't be the one 8 years ago then...

"Can I take your order?"

The waiter dropped by, having finally made it to their table amidst a busy dinner hour.

"Eh, a coffee, please." He shot Mitsuha a look.  
"Um, I think I'll have the-"  
"Order anything you want, Taki will be glad to pay for you!"  
"Yeah, he never had any good reason or person to spend it on anyway!"

"Damn you both…" Taki murmured in a barely audible whisper.

"We got your back buddy!" Came the enthusiastic reply. I don't need a wingman now!

"Ahh, if that's the case, Okay!"

Upon hearing her order, Taki opted to forgo his monthly donation in lieu of a yearly donation.

The party of 6 decided to move to a larger table. Needless to say that with the help of 4 very enthusiastic wingmen, Taki and Mitsuha were seated right next to each other, far away from the exit to prevent any chance of a quick escape. Not that Mitsuha minded, she felt at ease with all of them... As if they were old friends, and judging by the way Taki opened up to her own friends, he was having a great time as well.

"Say, Taki-kun, what's your secret? All these years and I never got to find out Mitsuha's type."  
"Tessie!"  
"I'm curious too, why would someone as beautiful as you fall for someone like-Ahaha stop that you!"  
"Maybe it's his adorable face in that terrible suit! Like contrasting colours!"  
"I think so too, don't you, Mitsuha?"  
"It's…"  
"It's not that bad, come on man!"  
"You gotta let it go dude, some things are just not meant to be."  
"Like your beard?"  
"Hey! And stop eating that cake already, you won't fit into that dress at this rate!"  
"I'll start tomorrow."  
"You're getting engaged? Me too! Hey, Western or Shinto?"  
"Oooohh, you gotta go Shinto! It has all the formality of-"  
"You just said Chapel yesterday!"  
"The Lady decides, man. Tsukasa only needs to worry on the actual day."

They were among the last to leave the cafe. Mitsuha had never been very expressive, but Sayaka and Tessie realised that she was being much more open than usual, especially towards 3 guys she had never met. Was Tachibana Taki responsible for this sudden development?

"It's like her weird phase in high school", Tessie muttered to Sayaka as they bade farewell to the group at the station.  
"You mean when she was all macho?"  
"Yeah, she became much more expressive and friendly, and reverted after the comet hit."

Tessie watched as Mitsuha sent Taki off with a wave and a brilliant smile before turning towards the exit.

"I don't think the comet had anything to do with it, stop it with your nonsense already."  
"I'm just saying, she's not acting normal again."  
"Hah, well she's in love!"

* * *

"I think I like her."  
"Me too."  
"Oi!"  
"Nah man, she's yours, and I've got Miki. I mean, I like her as a person, you know?"  
"What a way to put it… She's a nice person, and she seems comfortable with us. I'm surprised she was so open and casual with us, normally when I see a girl like her they're all upright and polite, it's so awkward."  
"She's really nice, but that's about all I know about her…"  
"Don't worry man, here."

Takagi stuffed a small stack of money, about half the bill for today, into Taki's pocket.

"Yeah man, we got your back. Tomorrow's a great day for a walk for two, don't you think?" Tsukasa added as he passed Taki the remaining half. Taki had to fight back the tears. These guys…

"Thanks…" It was about all he could manage. The shrine will have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3: Twisted Dreams

"You son of a-!"

My daughter - no, it can't be...

"Who are you?"

I asked the person in front of me. I don't know why, but I know she isn't my daughter. I know, because… **!**

I woke up from the dream in cold sweat, gasping for air. Looking around the room, I desperately tried to force the image out of my head. Not _her_. Not again. This recurring nightmare of mine that has never let up. It was much more vivid today, more so than ever before. Still reeling from the dream, I stumbled over to the toilet. As I splashed water onto my face, I looked into the mirror. I can barely recognise myself anymore.

Miyamizu Toshiki spent another minute trying to wash away his memories before giving up. His nightmare wouldn't end, he was foolish to believe it would simply go away. Deciding to return to bed, he paused in front of the window. It was still dark, but he could barely make out the first rays of light making its slow approach towards the horizon.

As he watched the sun make its appearance, his focus wavered, and immediately his nightmares returned in force. This time, he saw, 8 years ago, the destruction of Itomori. Toshiki only remembered that when the meteor struck the Miyamizu Family Shrine, he had abandoned all pretense and flung himself in front of his estranged family to shield them from the blast. By the sheerest of coincidences the school was right outside the blast zone, and thus the villagers managed to avoid the brunt of the impact, but the aftershock knocked just about everyone down as the blast wave tore through Itomori. He could barely make out Yotsuha's screaming, Mitsuha's words of encouragement and Hitoha's prayer before the noise caught up and drowned the terrified screams of the villagers in an single enveloping roar. He hadn't realised at first, but he had been holding on to Mitsuha, Yotsuha and Hitoha tighter than he ever had in his life, praying to every god he ever knew. Only after the dust had settled was he willing to loosen his grip on his family. The last time he ever held someone that tight was right when she was at death's door, and even then he did not see _her_ through. He wasn't about to lose another. He couldn't.

Drying his face as he returned to his room, Toshiki looked up to see that the sun had already started to bring the town to life - His hometown he left so many years ago to chase down a fleeting dream in Itomori. The very place his life found and lost all meaning. Shaking his head, he forced the thoughts away once again. I have moved on. He returned to his bed and decided to try for one last attempt at sleep.

"Who are you?"

Mitsuha simply left the room without another word when he uttered those lines. The look on her face was one of utter shock, much like mine. In one exchange, she had resurfaced memories he had long lost. Bits and pieces of a life he once had, free of any concerns in Itomori. These memories contradicted his own, yet fit right in as if they were his. Overcome by the flood of disjointed memories, he barely had time to collect his thoughts when the power was cut off and an anonymous broadcast began calling for a city-state wide evacuation to Itomori High School. Only then did the memories vanish as quickly as they appeared, never to return except as nightmares that plagued him.

The next 20 minutes were utter pandemonium. Finally, someone managed to locate the source of the hoax broadcast, and had it shut down. Allowing himself the luxury to relax a little, he was about to make an all clear announcement when Yotsuha and Hitoha barged in and demanded to know what was going on. He barely had them seated when she - Mitsuha - returned.

"Not you again..." My voice faltered.

She had a look in her eyes that I knew I couldn't bear to meet, a look I know all too well. The same pair of eyes that led to towards Itomori. The same look that kept me in Itomori. _Her_ eyes. Eyes that saw past everything, eyes would forever see more than I can ever hope to do so with my own. The same pair of eyes I fell in love with.

The eyes of the Miyamizu Clan. The eyes of my beloved Futaba.

Mitsuha had simply told me to look outside at the meteor. As she claimed, the comet was really splitting in half. In fact, it had already began entering the atmosphere.

"Believe me!" said Futaba.

I turned to her in disbelief.

"Believe me, Father!" Mitsuha exclaimed again.

In 20 minutes I had the entire town gathered at Itomori High School. Within the next 20 minutes the meteor struck.

The memory of the meteor and of his wife was enough to shock Toshiki out of bed a second time.

20 years, and I'm still no closer to accepting her passing then I was back then.

I have failed her in every way possible. I neglected our children. I abandoned her life's work. I failed to honor her family. I let her hometown die, and along with it, the thousand year heritage of the Miyamizu Clan. I am a failure as a husband, father and mayor. The only good thing I ever did was to listen to my daughter and order the evacuation of the village on that fateful day.

At that very moment, the doorbell rang.

Toshiki took a moment to compose himself before answering. It was the delivery man, carrying a letter sealed the stamp of the government - an official letter. Odd, nobody should know that I'm here on vacation, except Yotsuha. The youngest Miyamizu had always maintained a cordial relationship with her father. More than I deserved, he mused as he opened the letter.

Toshiki quickly returned to his room and considered the contents of the letter. 8 years of constant bureaucratic white tape has finally paid off. He has finally reached the end of his journey.

Toshiki wasted no time in packing his belongings. Clothes, documents, chargers. I came here for a vacation, he thought to himself, but it looks like I packed for a business trip instead. As he finished packing all his belongings, Toshiki reached for his most treasured possession, an unassuming small ceramic bottle, still sealed. He tenderly wrapped the bottle in a cloth to protect it during the long journey back, and placed it in his bag surrounded by more clothes to further protect it. It was more than a simple ornament, it was Futaba's final gift to him, made many years ago when he joked that he was jealous of the gods. The memory made him smile, despite himself. She was so embarrassed when she gave him the bottle, and when he pretended to take a drink right there and then she outright exploded at him.

The combined memories were enough to convince him. No more running away. No more denying it.

Walking out of the house, Toshiki gazed upon the hometown he left in pursuit of Futaba a lifetime ago. He had found no solace here, as it had always been for the past 8 years. Itomori was his home, and it will always be. It was going to be a long trip to Tokyo, Toshiki thought as he brought the engine to life. There were too many things to do, calls to make, clients to meet. But more than anything else, Toshiki wanted one thing he knew he could only find in Itomori.

"Call Teshi- ... No, call Hitoha." His phone immediately put the call through as he planned a route towards Tokyo.

More than anything else, he wanted a second chance.


	4. Chapter 4: Unstable Memories

For the first time she could remember, Mitsuha woke up without the deep sense of longing or sadness that has plagued her since the Itomori Meteor Incident. In fact, she woke up feeling perfectly content with the world. Of course, it could also simply be the fact that it was Saturday. She was a notoriously heavy sleeper, and loved sleeping in. This time however, she didn't take the opportunity to retreat under her comfortable bedsheets, but excitedly groped around the bed for her phone. Another message from Taki - open!

No way, Tessie's working there too? You think he'll help me out here? I'm swamped with work - 2:34 AM

"So that's when I fell asleep…" She murmured to herself as the events of the previous day unfolded in her mind.

Taki sent her home at midnight yesterday. She wanted to stay with him for a little longer, but it was getting late, and Taki had to catch the last train home. For some reason, he was really easy for her to open up to. Mitsuha never really had many friends due to her duties as a miko back in Itomori which, coupled with her natural shyness as well as her father's reputation, caused no end of misery for her social life. Speaking of misery...

Her second date with Taki was a complete disaster at the start. As they walked together in complete silence from the train station to the restaurant Taki recommended, Mitsuha cursed herself for still being nervous around guys at the age of 25. Her thoughts drifted to their first meeting, then she realised just how ridiculous Taki's pick up line was, and giggled to herself. Taki stopped and turned to look at her, concerned.

"Hey Taki."  
"Hmm?"  
"Just what kind of pick up line was that?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, 'have we met'?"  
"I - well - I thought we had! I mean, I still don't know, but you seem to think so too…"  
"Haha, the look on your face!"  
"Hey, you were crying when I said those lines!"  
"We-well so were you! And I was crying at how bad they were!"

Their bickering continued until they reached the restaurant she used to work at… **!**

Memories of a busy dinner came rushing back, albeit distorted and hazy. Mitsuha could clearly recall the insanity that was the daily life of a waiter in such a prestigious restaurant, but she had never entered the industry, ever. For some reason she caught herself scanning the faces of the waiters, as if looking for someone, someone she was trying to get close to for some reason, but all the faces were unfamiliar. Looks like they've all moved on… **!**

 _They?_

She had a feeling Taki brought her here on purpose, but he too was unsure why. She had an urge to confirm a theory.

"You used to work here, right?"  
"Yes actually… wait, have you been stalking me?"  
"Maybe. I don't know…"

She trailed off as she headed towards the employee entrance.

"Where're you going?"  
"Eh?"

I had just walked towards the back entrance and had begun to mentally prepare myself for the shift, like I always had… **!**

The attack came in force this time. I stumbled onto the wall, holding onto it for support as my mind tore itself apart. A name resurfaced. A beautiful senpai with a smile that could light up a room. Oku… What was it?

It left as quickly as it came. Oku? I tried in vain to remember, but nothing came. Taki, who I hadn't realized had moved front of me, ready to catch me if I fell, placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

 _He knows what I'm_ _going through. He planned this._

In response, I placed my hand over his. I didn't care that we barely met, and that he was probably freaking out. I needed to know what was real or not, and his warmth was proof that he was real. He had to be. He's the answer to all this confusion.

"Mitsuha?"  
"I'm sorry…"  
"...Take all the time you need."

She took a few deep breaths to regain her composure. Falling down is not an option, no matter how tempting it may be to give in.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Guess I was just hungry, that's all."

She tried for a smile. A smile I knew she always hid her true feelings behind. A smile that could fool most into believing anything she said. I tightened my grip ever so slightly.

"Mitsuha."

I couldn't find the words. I could only settle for her name. It did the trick. Her smile changed, and her eyes began to shine again.

 _He's real. Nothing else matters._

I thought as he led me towards the entrance, our fingers still locked together. It really wasn't because of anything special, it just took us this long to realize we're finally together. What separated us, I don't know. I don't remember why either. Maybe I didn't want to know. I didn't care.

Thankfully we didn't cause too much of a scene in the alley, because holding her hand while waiting to get seated was embarrassing enough. Thankfully the old crew had moved on, so nobody was there to gawk, least of all _her._ Ugh, the last time I went on a date, it was a catastrophe. Now really isn't the time to think of her though, as he flipped through the menu.

"Ooh, I always wanted to try the truffles here."  
"Ugh, i never knew why people put so much value on them. They keep going out of stock when I worked here, but they look and smell terrib-"  
"I knew it!"  
"What?"  
"You have no taste!"  
"You're the one eating a giant ball of fungi!"  
"Hmph, and what are you having? A PIZZA?!"  
"It's an Italian restaurant!"

They were nearly face to face, barely holding back their laughter. This was too much fun.

"No wonder you've been single your entire life!"  
"Well you're not doing much better now, are you?!"

 **!**

Their eyes met. Neither blinked.

 _This is it!_

 _It's finally happening!_

10 seconds passed. Nothing happened.

 _Do something! Anything! Please!_

"Can I take your order?"

The interruption brought the both of them back to earth. Whatever chance they had at discovering each other died as quickly as it came. Looking at Taki, Mitsuha realised he was on the verge of tears. She shifted her focus onto the waiter.

"A Truffle Special and a Seafood Pizza, thank you… Oh, warm water will do."

Taki hung his head in complete shame and defeat. Everything he tried was failing. Nothing made sense. Even when the moment was perfect, he was unable to stir up any memories of the woman sitting on the opposite side of the table. Even though the headaches have only gotten worse, the dreams getting vivid enough to hurt, it was all for nothing. It was obvious - He had nothing do with Miyamizu Mitsuha. She had simply mistaken him for someone else, and him the same with her.

"Taki-kun."

He looked up at her.

"I think we've been going at this the wrong way."

As the words left her lips, his felt his heart drop. So she felt the same way. I'll just apologize and pretend nothing ever happened.

"Close your eyes."

Taki did as he was told. Was she going to ditch him right there? Instead, he felt a shock when she grabbed his right hand and pressed something against his palm."

"You can open your eyes now."

Taki opened his eyes, and looked down upon his right palm, but Mitsuha had curled it into a fist and had enclosed it with her own hands.

"I wrote a message in there. I wrote the same one for someone 8 years ago. I think you know the answer."

With that, she closed her eyes and relaxed her grip on his fist. Taki then realised that she had placed a sharpie in his hand as well. His heartbeat quickened. His breaths became shallow. He opened his palm.

一

On it was a single solitary horizontal stroke. His vision tunneled as he recalled the day he spent on the mountain in vivid detail, waking up with no idea what on earth was he doing there.

He grabbed the sharpie, but his hands fumbled and he dropped it onto the floor. He tried to grab it, but his fingers simply wouldn't work. He needed another target. There it was, laying on the table.

Mitsuha was wondering how would she react if she got everything completely wrong and he simply wrote "二" on her palm. Probably just apologise and run for it. She did not expect him to grab her palm so suddenly. Her eyes flew open in surprise; her palm was still empty, but Taki was holding on to it with a face that was redder than her hairband.

"I love you!"

It was her turn to turn red. She did not fully think this plan through.

Mitsuha buried her face into her pillow and screamed. It was easily the most embarrassing moment of her life. At least the rest of the date went well. She still had no idea who he was, other than the fact that he met her at Itomori 8 years ago.

 _But wouldn't he be in middle school then?_

That was merely one of the many loopholes in this theory. They spent the entirety of last night's date discussing possibilities over Truffles and Pizza, not a bad way to spend a Friday night all things considered. But Mitsuha had a theory of her own she neglected to share with Taki. She thought he would bring her the warmth and happiness she craved. So far, she has not been wrong, she mused as left her house and headed towards the current residence of Yotsuha and Hitoha Miyamizu.


	5. Chapter 5: Exposed

"You're late, onee-chan."  
"I had to get - obaa-chan!"

Mitsuha pulled her beloved grandmother into a warm hug. The matriarch of the Miyamizus returned her embrace with equal enthusiasm. Age has not quite taken its toll on her, and she still spent her days as if it was 8 years ago - namely making Kumihimo and otherwise simply enjoying her silver years. She had made it a point to visit all the shrines in Tokyo for reasons she kept to herself, a pilgrimage of sorts as Yotsuha observed.

"Mitsuha! It's been too long!"  
"She comes over every week, obaa-chan."  
"Huuhuu, I know, but I still miss her all the same. Come, let's eat before it gets cold."

The family stepped over into the living room, where Yotsuha had already begun preparing the table. Mitsuha looked over at her old room, the one she stayed in ever since they moved to Tokyo eight years ago. It was empty, but remarkably spotless, without a hint of dust.

" _I want to move to Tokyo."  
_ " _Ooh, me too!"_

Hitoha smiled to herself as she watched Mitsuha, who was helping Yotsuha prepare the table. 8 years ago, while surveying the remains of Itomori, Mitsuha had blurted out her desire to move to Tokyo. Hitoha did not need to question why - the look in Mitsuha's eyes were enough to convince her.

"Itadakimasu!"

Mitsuha relaxed as she chewed on a piece of salmon. There's no need to tell them about Taki just yet...

"I often wake up wondering if I'll live to see my great-grandchildren. I'm not getting any younger, you know~."  
"Ahh, actually…"  
"Sorry obaa-chan, you're going to have to wait just a little longer. I'm still in high school, and onee-chan isn't likely to get a boy-"  
"Yotsuha!"  
"Now Yotsuha, Mitsuha has simply not met the right man, has she?"  
"I think she'll never, ever find him. It's not Tessie, is-"  
"No!"  
"I guess it's up to be then. Hmm, maybe she's looking for-"  
"I met a guy, alright?!"

Yotsuha dropped her chopsticks in shock. Hitoha simply smiled as she drank her tea.

"No way!"  
"How nice."

Mitsuha slowly started blushing as she started twisting her hair.

"I met him a few days ago, actually…"  
"Show me!"  
"I don't have any pictures…"

That was a lie. I could feel the atmosphere change as Yotsuha put her bowl down and began to make tense up. I followed suit, my dignity on the line.

"What's his name?!"  
"I'm not telling you!"  
"Why not! Is he that ugly?"  
"No, he's actually quite cute!"  
"I don't believe you! Give me your phone! Hiyaaa!"

The sisters engaged in a deadlock over Mitsuha's phone, their grandmother calmly sipping tea as they waged open war.

"I didn't think you could talk to guys!"  
"Am I that antisocial to you?"  
"Yes! You're really weird!"  
That one hurt a little. Also, stop pulling my hair like that, it really hurts.  
"You used to feel yourself up in bed!"  
"HUH?"

The anger wasn't directed at Yotsuha. Instead, I felt annoyed at Taki for some reason.

"Aha! It's the same guy you went to Tokyo on a date with!"

 **!**

Yotsuha took advantage of my momentary shock and tackled me to the ground. In the same move she pulled my phone out of my back pocket, but not before I swiped hers as well. She rolled off me and retreated behind grandma. I retaliated by keying her passcode, namely her birthday. She'll never guess my-

"Ahhhh! Is this him?!"  
"Oh? You have good taste, Mitsuha. He seems like an honest fellow."

I could only look on in despair as their eyes scanned through my wallpaper. It was a picture I took of him trying the Truffle from yesterday. Her phone remained locked in my hands. She had changed her passcode. Damn it, why did I not set a better password!

"Woah, he's really cute!"  
"AHHLALALALA CAN'T HEAR YOU"  
"Hey, he paid for the meal? At a place this classy? He's a keeper!"

I didn't want my sister's approval! What if she finds out he's younger than me?

"He looks kinda young though…"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed internally.

My phone started ringing in her hands. My tears started flowing as my world came crashing around me.

"Tachibana Taki…"

She flashed me a smile of pure malice. I charged her in desperation.

She dodged me flawlessly and escaped into her room, slamming the door in my face.

"Hello, Taki-san! 3"

"Eh? How did you know my name…?"

"Oh, my sister did? Hmm…"

"Oh, she's busy at the moment! By the way, Taki-sama…"

My attempt at picking the lock didn't work, largely because I had no idea how to pick one in the first place, and because I was more focused on trying to listen in.

"YOTSUHA! COME OUT THIS INSTANT!"  
"She'll be out soon, Mitsuha."  
"Not soon enough! I'm so embarrassed!"  
"Tell me about him then."  
"Not when she's on the phone with him! YOTSUUHHAAA!"  
"Oh, there she is! Take good care of her, Taki-sama! Talk to you soon!"

Yotsuha unlocked the door and handed me the phone with a content expression on her face. She then casually returned to the table to continue her meal. Pushing away any thoughts of revenge for the time being, I focused on the call.

"Taki?"  
"Mitsuha, what was that about?"

Aware that I was the in the center of unwanted attention, I entered Yotsuha's room and locked the door behind me. I could barely make out her shouting something about privacy which I thought was pretty hypocritical coming from her, but nevermind that now...

"Sorry, I let my guard down. Wait, how did you know Yotsuha's name?"  
"I guessed."  
"...really?"  
"Well, I just knew. Kinda like how I knew you were the one."  
"That's too cheesy, Taki."  
"Nah, that was the pizza yesterday."

Mitsuha flopped onto Yotsuha's bed. She already missed him.

"Anyway, what's up?"  
"I was thinking if we could meet up later."  
"Oh? Did you find a clue?"  
"Actually I just wanna spend some time with you."

Mitsuha was glad there was a currently a solid wall between her and her family, because the look on her face when he said that would have killed any chance of moral superiority over Yotsuha.

"But if you're busy-"  
"I'll come! Where and when?"  
"Maybe 7pm? I'll meet you at your place."  
"Actually, I'm closer to yours, I'll meet you by the station?"  
"Sure, no problem. See you later, Mitsuha."

Mitsuha let the phone drop into the bed. She then proceeded to have a mini freak out.

"What do you think, obaa-chan?"  
"Hmm? I'm glad she's finally found someone she can open up to. She was starting to worry me."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine! Ooh, let me see if I can find his profile."

Mitsuha left the room confident in her poker face. It didn't last long, Yotsuha was leisurely browsing through a whole gallery of Taki on her phone, grandma beside her nodding in silent approval. She seriously considered running away, but instead returned to the table ready for the incoming interrogation.

"Is he the one?"  
"I don't know... Maybe? We just met a few days ago."  
"I mean the one who broke your heart in Tokyo."  
"He didn't break my heart!... **!** Eh?"

Wait a moment, I came to Tokyo 8 years ago alone to see him! But… That can't be Taki! That doesn't make sense? My head started to spin.

"Yotsuha, why did I go to Tokyo?"  
"Eh? You had a date, but it wasn't yours. Something like that, I think. You were being really vague about it."  
"Ahh, that's why you asked me to cut your hair? I always knew it had something to do with the boy from your dreams."

 **!**

"Dr-dreams?"

I stared at my grandmother. She was gazing out of the window, her eyes nostalgic rather than melancholic, as if basking in the aftermath of a pleasant dream she could no longer remember, rather than frustrated at fragmented pieces of a broken dream.

"Yes… your dreams."

I prepared for the incoming mental attack, but it never came. That's because I know what she meant. I've been having those dreams for the past eight years. I was disappointed enough to sigh out loud, which brought her back to reality. She turned and looked at me with a look I couldn't identify.

"Mitsuha, aren't you going to introduce us? I'll settle for meeting my grandson."  
"Obaa-chan!"  
"And my onii-chan!"

I shot her a look. When you get into trouble next time, I will definitely remember this…

"How'd you meet him?" Yotsuha inquired.

 _Sigh…_

"I saw him on another train while going to work, ran all over Tokyo trying to find him, we crossed paths looking for each other and hooked up."

"..."

"..."

What? I told the truth.

"You could have told us the truth, we wouldn't judge you…"

They totally think I used a dating site or something.

"It's true!"  
"Uh, okay then. Uh-huh."  
"She's totally using an online dating site, obaa-chan. I'm not surprised, given her ag-"

I grabbed Yotsuha by her sides, her weakness, and tickled hard. Revenge!

"HAHAHA, SORRY! NO, PLEASE, STOPPPP- HAHAHAHA"

That last comment about my age hit me harder than I'd like to admit. As I considered my options for extending her suffering, she managed to grab me by my sides. Unfortunately, I too share the same weakness. It runs in our blood, I guess.

"NOOOO AHAHHAHAHAHAHA"  
"STOP!"  
"YOU FIRST!"  
"NO YOU!"

Hitoha simply smiled as she watched her granddaughters. It was good to see they still shared a deep bond after all this time. Looking at the clock, she realised she was running late for her appointment. She reached for her stick.

"Mitsuha, do come by more often, will you?"  
"Eh?"

The sisters immediately called for a ceasefire as they watched their grandmother moved over to the door with her walking stick in hand.

"Going out, obaa-chan? I'll come with-"  
"No need, I'm simply dropping by the shrine."  
"Eh? You didn't tell us you had plans, I wou- Ahh, it's already 4?"  
"Wash the dishes first, onee-chan."  
"Fine, you sure you don't want us to-"  
"It's fine, I'll only be a while. You should get back to studying too, Yotsuha."  
"Awww…"  
"I'll try to be back for dinner. Do bring Tachibana-kun along next time, alright? I'd love to meet the man who can bring you happiness."

Mitsuha nearly dropped the dishes as Yotsuha's laughter echoed through the house, while Hitoha made her way towards a certain Suga Shrine.


	6. Chapter 6: Tangled Fates

Hitoha Miyamizu took a moment to survey the street as she approached the shrine. It was largely deserted, except for a few pedestrians hurrying along with their busy schedules.

 _Nothing like Itomori. Not the people, not the streets, not even the shrines._

Shaking her head, she looked up to realise she had arrived at the foot of the staircase. A sinking feeling overwhelmed her as she prepared herself for the climb. The nerve of some people, forcing a ninety year old woman to go through such trials! Step by step, using the handrail in tandem with the walking stick, she made her way up the stairs towards the Suga Shrine.

"Obaa-san, do you need a hand?"

That voice came from behind. Hitoha turned around to see a young man standing a respectable distance behind her. He looked vaguely familiar, although she couldn't place a finger on why. Besides, she could use a hand.

"That'd be very nice, thank you."

The young man hurried forward and stopped just beside her, as if unsure of how to proceed. He settled for offering his arm as a support, which she gratefully grabbed hold of. Taking her walking stick in his other hand, they made their way up the stairs together.

"Ahh, thank you. Not many would help an old lady up the stairs in here in Tokyo."  
"Hmm? Are you not from around here, obaa-san?"  
"No, I moved here quite a while back, but this is the first time someone offered to help me, unlike in my hometown! Your parents must be proud of you, ahh...?"  
"I'm Tachibana Taki. Where are you headed, obaa-san?"  
"To the nearby shrine, ahh, you remind me so much of my elder granddaughter. Sorry Taki-kun, I've been rambling, haven't I?"  
"Not at all! I'm actually headed there myself."

They arrived at the shrine, where Hitoha directed Taki towards a bench in the shade.

"I'll be off then, take care, obaa-san."  
"Wait, won't you at least accept my thanks?"

Hitoha pulled out her tea flask and indicated for Taki to take a seat beside her.

"Hmm, alright then."

Accepting her offer, Taki took a seat beside the kindly grandmother and watched as she uncapped the flask and poured him a generous serving of tea.

"What brings you to the shrine today? Not many hold traditions dear to their hearts these days, especially the younger ones."  
"Haha, well actually I'm here to make a donation. I recently had a wish fulfilled, and I feel greatly indebted to this shrine for it."  
"Oh? A wish fulfilled? Did you perhaps find your soulmate?"

"Ehh?"

"Oh, just the look in your eyes, the spring in your step. All indicative of young love!"

 _Your name, too. I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Well, you passed the test, not that you needed my approval anyway._

"Is it that obvious? Eheh, well yeah… I've been looking for her for quite a while, so I'm pretty nervous too…"  
"She's been looking for quite a while, too, I'm sure."

Taki smiled at the elderly woman, feeling as if he had known her for a long time. He really had to give it to the shrine, it really is quite effective. The tea certainly helped, it was delicious! He returned the makeshift cup to her and checked his phone as she poured herself a drink. Only 5pm? Alright, it's still early.

"What brings you here then, obaa-san?"  
"Oh, I'm meeting with… an old acquaintance. You remind me a lot of him, always hopelessly in love, that fool... Do treasure your loved ones, Taki-kun. Life's too short to spend it on regrets, on chasing after long lost dreams."  
"Chasing after long lost dreams…? That actually kind of sounds like me right now, ahaha…"  
"You have barely started building your dreams! No, the dreams he is chasing are long gone, merely whispers of an life long past."

"Not to say he was wrong… but there are times one has to let go, and times to push harder than you ever had in your life. But it is important to never lose sight of what is around you, of what is truly important. That's the real lesson."  
"I don't quite understand, actually..."  
"And that's the struggle in life, isn't it? ...Perhaps I was too harsh on him… All these years, I never bothered trying to understand either… All those years tending to that shrine, only for it to…"

Her kindly smile faded just a little as her words trailed off. Taki sensed an immense amount of grief and heartbreak hidden behind the small smile, similar to the one Mitsuha displayed whenever she felt vulnerable. It was a look he never wanted to see on anyone.

"Are you alright, obaa-san?"  
"Promise me, Taki-kun, that you will treasure her. Promise an old lady that, would you? Treasure her, and all that she loves."  
"I-I will, I promise, obaa-san."  
"Thank you, Taki-kun. You know, I used to believe in something with all my heart. A little something called _Musubi,_ the ties between people that that twist, tangle, sometimes unravel, break, then connect again."

 **!**

"I've recently had something of a… mid life crisis, if you could call it that at my age? I've done a fair share of soul searching… heh, indeed, soul searching indeed… and I've come to realise something. I too have made the same mistake he made. Perhaps that too, is _Musubi._ "

Taki quickly scanned her facial features as she slipped into her reverie. Her accent, her eyes, that particular hairband… Surely this is _Musubi_ at work as well?

"Uh, sorry to-"  
"Oh, don't let an old lady and her ramblings hold you back, you better hurry along with your date now."  
"Ahh, right… Take care, obaa-san. Are you sure you can manage on your own?"  
"I'll be fine, I've survived all this time, haven't I? Oh don't be like that, I'm sure we'll meet again sometime. Enjoy your date!"

With a small smile, she waved him off. Taki replied with a small bow before making his way towards the donation box, his head still spinning. Her words weighed heavily on him for some reason. Unable to figure out why, he put in an even larger amount than he was prepared to give into the donation box before making his way to the rendezvous point. He had to drop by an ATM first, after all.

Hitoha sealed her flask and considered the shrine before her once she could no longer see Taki. Indeed, she had devoted her entire life to the preservation of the Miyamizu Shrine and its traditions, believing it to be her destiny, as it has been for her lineage, but…

Hitoha closed her eyes as she reflected on the years long past.

 _Musubi, the ties between people..._

An incredible dream I can no longer remember, yet remember with such fondness.

 _They twist…_

Toshiki's arrival, the naive folklorist who fell hopelessly in love with Futaba. The man I thought I could entrust the future of both my Futaba and the Miyamizu Shrine to.

 _They tangle…_

The birth of Mitsuha and Yotsuha, my two beloved granddaughters who I loved above all else.

 _They unravel…_

The untimely passing of Futaba, my only child and successor.

 _They break…_

Toshiki leaving the Miyamizu Household, never to return.

 _Then connect again._

"Okaa-san."

Hitoha looked up in shock - it was the voice she was expecting, but she could not remember the last time he spoke to her with that soft, gentle tone.

Standing right before her was none other than Toshiki Miyamizu, carrying in his hands a sealed ceramic bottle.

 _Musubi - knotting. That's time._


	7. Chapter 7: The Hedgehog's Dilemma

"Roppongi… Roppongi..." came the mechanical voice, as the train came to a halt.  
"You still haven't told me where are we going," Mitsuha complained as Taki led her out of the train while checking his phone for directions.  
"It's a secret, but I know you'll love it!" Taki responded as he put aside his phone and smiled at her.  
"Why does it have to be a secret?" Mitsuha replied with a pout.

Her adorable pout almost caused him to walk into pillar. Thankfully, Mitsuha pulled him out of the way with a look that plainly stated 'why am I holding hands with this idiot', although she giggled nevertheless. Taki honestly couldn't help but be mesmerised by her. Her reaction alone would have justified the journey and the price of today's date, but if Yotsuha's intelligence was any good, he would really score points with her.

" _Ahh, Taki-sama, sorry, but you really lucked out there with onee-chan. She really doesn't like or dislike many things, so I can't give you tips there. I know she's already hard enough to get along with as it is, but… oh wait! I know, onee-chan loves hedgehogs! I think she once told me it was her spirit animal or something along those lines. Oh, there she is! Take good care of her, Taki-sama! Talk to you soon!"_

As they left the station, Taki quickly checked his phone for directions again. Mitsuha tried to sneak a peek, but he quickly adjusted his stance so that his hand was resting on her head. There is no way he is going to spoil the surprise, as he laughed. In response, Mitsuha resumed her pouting as they continued down the street.

"Just around that corner."  
"It's not a Love Hotel, is it?"  
"Just what do you take me for?"  
"You're being awfully suspicious. And even if you brought me to one, I would just walk away and never speak to you again."  
"I swear I'm not bringing you to a love hotel, alright? I-"  
"AAaaah!"

The moment they turned the corner, Mitsuha let out a little shriek. Just a short distance away was a large signboard advertising an animal cafe. A bunny cafe, and a hedgehog cafe, to be precise.

Taki originally planned to walk right by it to tease her a little, but he didn't have the heart to do it, not when she turned and looked at him with those adorable puppy eyes. Bless you, Yotsuha-sama, Taki thought as he nodded in confirmation to Mitsuha's unspoken question.

Taki's head had barely moved an inch before she took off, dragging him by the hand. This felt just like the time he took off in search of her when they first laid eyes on each other. Great, he thought, I'm at the same level as a hedgehog she's never even met.

Their timing was perfect - it was right before the dinner crowd had arrived, so they managed to get in before the queue had started.

Taki looked over at Mitsuha as they scanned the interior of the cafe. She trying her best to look composed, but her eyes kept jumping from the display to the other customers playing with their hedgehogs. She loved hedgehogs, how did this cafe not catch her attention all these years? As she moved closer to the display to get a closer look at her favourite animal, Taki looked over at an information panel and began reading about the different types of hedgehogs and how to care for them.

"Which one of them would you like to play with?" Asked a friendly staff member.

Mitsuha finally decided on a lonely looking, beige coloured hedgehog. The staff member promptly transferred the little guy who to a box, which she then passed to Mitsuha. Naturally, her first instinct was to stroke it, but the hedgehog seemed afraid of her, and curled up into a defensive ball.

"Noo, don't hide!"  
"Here, try feeding it."

Taki offered her a pair of gloves, some tweezers and container with some mealworms inside. Mitsuha refused the gloves. What's the point?! Taki simply shrugged as he leaned in closer to inspect the hedgehog, who was still cowering in a corner. Mitusha set the items on the table and picked up a mealworm with the tweezers. She turned towards the box and nearly fed the worm to Taki.

"Gahh-"  
"Ooh, sorry!"

Mitsuha quickly put the delicious mealworm down and tried to suppress a laugh, failing spectacularly. Ignoring her laughter and the fact he very nearly got fed a live mealworm, Taki picked up the tweezers and tried to feed the hedgehog himself.

"Come here, Harry-chan, here's food for you…"  
"Harry-chan? What kind of name is that?"

To her amazement, the hedgehog responded by peeking at the mealworm. It then slowly inched towards the worm, sniffing about for the source of food. As Taki maintained a firm grip on the tweezers, he suddenly became aware of a pleasant smell coming from his side. He glanced to his left and immediately registered Mitsuha's face only inches away from his. She was close enough for him to see the reflection of the hedgehog in her eyes, close enough to notice her thin lips that were slightly parted. Harry-chan eventually made it to the worm, where it began nibbling it, before swallowing it whole in a manner of seconds. He then started exploring the box, sniffing about eagerly.

"Ooh, I think he's feeling braver now!"

Mitsuha quickly grabbed the tweezers and picked up another mealworm to feed Harry. This time, he ate it with without hesitation, even exploring Mitsuha's hand when she tried to stroke him again. While she played with Harry, Taki tried to calm himself down. He damn near kissed her right there and then, but when she took over the tweezers he knew he missed his chance.

"Taki, you wanna try petting Harry? He's really nice!"  
"S-sure…"

Taki was skeptical, but Mitsuha gently took hold of his wrist and guided his hand towards Harry. Taki braced himself for a quick trip to the ER, but was surprised when the quills gave way, as if inviting his touch. He stroked the hedgehog for a moment, enjoying the odd sensation of skin on quills before withdrawing his hand. To his surprise, the hedgehog suddenly rolled onto its back, revealing its soft, furry underside to him. He heard Mitsuha gasp, and turned to look, but she had already whipped out her phone to take a picture. It seems she completely forgot to take photos until now.

"Quick, stroke him!"  
"Huh?"  
"He likes you! Hedgehogs never do that unless they really trust you!"  
"Oh, so like this?"  
"Be gentle!"

Taki extended both his index fingers and began rubbing the hedgehog's exposed belly while Mitsuha was recording the entire thing using her phone. Hmm, the hedgehog was really soft and furry… Taki started applying more pressure, sensing that the hedgehog was enjoying its belly rub. As he continued rubbing the hedgehog, he remembered the main reason he came, and quickly offered to take over the role of cameraman. Mitsuha was only too happy to accept, and eagerly began rubbing the hedgehog's belly. It was every bit as wondrous as she imagined it to be. The hedgehog was completely beside itself with joy as his new friends massaged him. Mitsuha then decided to try and pick him up. Wrapping her hands around Harry's back, she gently lifted him into the air. Harry remained on his back as Mitsuha brought him in front of the phone. Realising her intention, Taki stopped the video recording and moved to find a better angle.

Mitsuha was still browsing through the pictures over dinner. She had wanted to stay a little longer, but since they were walk-in customers, they had a strict time limit to adhere to. It was expensive too, as Taki despaired, his wallet already hurting from the donation earlier today. Thankfully Mitsuha was more than willing to split the cost evenly.

"Hey, Taki."  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks. I always wanted to play with a hedgehog. Guess that's one of my dreams fulfilled, huh?"  
"That's a pretty simple dream, isn't it?"  
"Heh, I've have plenty of strange drea-"

 **!**

Once again, that sensation. It was clear from the look on his face that he too was thinking of the same thing. Ever since that day, we've both simply accepted that our memories of each other has been lost to us in a freak accident. We never really went into details over our meeting at Itomori eight years ago, as we both were keen to avoid the topic, even though it is always on our minds. It was the only clue we had, yet neither of us were willing to press the issue. I tried opening my mouth, but nothing came out. Why can't I do it?

"Hey Mitsuha, want to adopt a hedgehog?"  
"Eh?"


	8. Chapter 8: Unravelled Past

It was long past dinner when Hitoha returned home from her meeting. She waved a concerned Yotsuha away with a gentle smile and managed to eat some leftovers before retiring to her room to ruminate on the meaning of today's meeting.

"Futaba… so that's why you asked me to remove it…" Hitoha sighed.

She sat in the middle of her room - a small, sparsely decorated room dominated by a futon tucked away in a corner. Right in front of her was a small table she used mainly to keep her glasses and hairband, except this time the only thing on the table at the moment was a white ceramic bottle.

"Obaa-chan, do you want to take a bath first?" Yotsuha called out from the living room.

"You go ahead, I want to rest for a bit."

...Toshiki… For you to have returned this, does that mean...?

Her mind swam as she recalled her meeting with him earlier today.

"Okaa-san."  
"Toshiki? Is that…?"  
"Yes. She gave it to me long ago. I'm here to return her to you."  
"I don't understand, wh-"

Toshiki cut her off by gently placing the bottle in her hands. As the took the bottle, she felt the contents inside swirling about restlessly. However, her attention was focused on Toshiki instead, who she realised was wearing a very complicated look she could not decipher.

"Are you sure about this? This is all you have left of her."  
"I… It's what she would have wanted."  
"What she would have wanted? For me to keep it?"  
"She would have wanted to be able to protect Itomori."  
"You don't really think a bottle of sake could have protected the village from the meteor now, do you?"  
"Maybe…"  
"... Toshiki… You've changed."

Hitoha carefully kept the bottle in her bag. It didn't feel right, having such a personal item out in public. She then invited Toshiki to have a seat, feeling they had a lot to discuss.

"Even if you returned it to me, what am I going to do with it? Keep it at home for display?"  
"That's part of the reason why I wanted to speak to you today."

From his jacket, Toshiki withdrew an envelope with an official looking seal on it, and opened it. He then took out an equally important looking letter and handed it to Hitoha. Confused, Hitoha took the letter, adjusted her glasses and began reading.

"Itomori… Restoration Project? Heritage site? Toshiki, what is the meaning of this?!"  
"I want to restore Itomori Village."

His simple reply took Hitoha completely by surprise. _He_ wanted to return to Itomori?

"Why? Why are you so hung up on that town?"  
"Because it was what she would have wanted. Futaba loved Itomori more than anything else in this world."

"She would have been devastated to know it has been destroyed. That's why I… That's why I want to rebuild it in her memory."

Hitoha's mind finally connected the dots. He came seeking redemption.

"No, you idiot…" came the gentle reply. "Futaba loved _you_ more than anything else in the world."

Her words rang in his ears as Toshiki felt his heart ache, his tears welling in his eyes.

"Whenever I visited her alone during her final days, she was always crying uncontrollably, always asking for you. She would always control herself whenever you or the kids were around, but whenever you were off searching for a cure, she would break down crying, begging me for forgiveness."

Toshiki could stare at her with his tear soaked eyes as Hitoha herself began tearing up at the memories.

"She would beg me for forgiveness, because she failed. She had planned to take on the role of caretaker of the shrine herself, knowing you wouldn't have done it without her. Even on her deathbed, all she could think about was you."

Toshiki felt as if his heart would just rip itself in half. He knew nothing of this - He wasn't by her side when she breathed her last as he was in Tokyo desperately searching for a cure for her illness. In the end, it was a fruitless endeavor. There was nothing the doctors could have done, nothing he could have done. All that time he could have spent with her instead wasted on a fool's errand.

"Toshiki, I owe you an apology." Her voice brought him out of his reverie.

"You don't owe me anything…" he mumbled. What's she apologising for?

"You don't understand. When Futaba died, all I could think about was the future of the shrine. Mitsuha was too young to fully understand the significance of the shrine, and I wasn't sure if I would live long enough to pass on all the secrets to her or Yotsuha."

Hitoha gave a self-deprecating smile, and continued in a mocking tone directed at herself.

"I certainly didn't expect to live this long, nor did I expect Itomori to be destroyed so quickly. Ever since the incident, I've been thinking a lot about the shrine and what it meant to me as a Miyamizu."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You don't just watch a meteor land directly on top of your shrine and not think about the implications. Even to me, the meaning behind it was clear. It's why I never bothered returning to Itomori all these years, not even to salvage the house."  
"But…"  
"1200 years of tradition gone in the blink of an eye, just like Futaba… Toshiki, I think I finally understand how you felt back then. Please, forgive me for all I've said and done back then. If only I had acted differently, perhaps we could have still been a happy family."

Toshiki simply looked at her. He was not expecting her, of all people, to seek his forgiveness. He could almost picture Futaba in the background, encouraging him on with a smile. He blinked, and she was no longer there, in her place an old lady with her head bowed.

"Please, okaa-san, there's no need to bow!" Toshiki exclaimed as he got to his feet and tried to return her to her seat, but she refused to budge.

"Toshiki, please... I am doing this for myself. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I can't do this much."  
"... I understand… In that case… Please forgive me as well."  
"What are yo-?!"

Toshiki had prostrated himself on the ground, his head bowed.

"..."

We're both idiots, Hitoha thought as she knelt down beside him and stroked his back like she used to do so many years ago when they were still living happily under the same roof. It was her unique way of showing affection to me, Toshiki recalled.

"Stand, Toshiki."

He complied. For a moment, all Toshiki could do was look at her while trying to find the words, but he could not find them. However, there was no need, as Hitoha simply settled for a hug. As he returned her warm embrace, his tears flowed freely. After all these years, he had finally achieved closure.

"How about we continue this conversation tomorrow, at my house? It's getting late, and you must be tired."  
"Al-Alright then. I'll drive you home, okaa-san."  
"Thank you, Toshiki."

"Obaa-san! I'm done!", came Yotsuha's voice, snapping Hitoha out of out her trance, followed by a "KYAA! Obaa-chan, come look!"

Shaking her head, Hitoha made her way towards the living room, where Yotsuha was apparently screaming at her phone. As she approached her granddaughter, Yotsuha immediately rolled over and showed her a picture of Mitsuha cradling a hedgehog.

"Oh, is that Mitsuha? She looks like she's having fun."  
"Yup, and her boyfriend at the cafe!"

With that, she showed her the next image, which was a picture of Taki playing with the hedgehog.

"It's so cute! I wish I could go… well, maybe I will, eheehee…"

Hitoha smiled as she watched Yotsuha look through the pictures, occasionally giving a cry proclaiming the hedgehog's cuteness. As she turned towards the bathroom, she called out to Yotsuha regarding tomorrow.

"Yotsuha, your Otou-san is coming over tomorrow for lunch. Remember to prepare his portion as well."  
"Ehh? Why didn't he tell me earlier?"

Yotsuha quickly went to check on their remaining food stock before groaning that she had to drop by the market tomorrow.

Tomorrow… Hitoha thought as her mind wandered over to the bottle still in her room. Toshiki... just what do you have planned?


	9. Chapter 9: Yotsuha-sama

Hello there, reader. This is SeconDreams, the author of this fanfic. The line below is the Fourth wall. That's where chapter 9 actually starts. I'm making use of this space to speak about a few things on my mind. You can safely ignore all this, but please read the underlined portion, as it would be confusing as hell otherwise.

First off: An apology. this chapter was supposed to come out a lot sooner, but formatting is a bitch. I'm especially sorry for spamming the inbox of those who have this on story-alert. I really had to fight to get the format down to a semi-coherent state. The next chapter will come much sooner.

Second: Thank you, for making it this far. I'm especially grateful for everyone who have followed this story, as well as those who have left a review. I'm glad you've enjoyed this piece of fanfiction.

Lastly: Due to formatting issues, I'll explain a little on this chapter. This chapter is an extract from Yotsuha's phone. The names in bold is the person she is currently messaging, and the timestamps are there to give it a smartphone vibe. Unfortunately, FFN's formatting doesn't allow me to properly recreate the ideal chat, so I'm making do with this.

* * *

 _ **Mitsuha**_

Hey, Dad came over for lunch today. He just left - 17:01

Huh? 😱😱 Wait, lunch? It's already 5! - 17:03

Yeah, he spent ages talking to grandma about something that  
sounded important. I kinda got bored so I hid in my room  
to do my homework 😅 - 17:05

He's talking to grandma?! 😡😡 - 17:06

Yeah, though you he looked pretty happy.  
I can't remember the last time he smiled, but  
he laughing the entire time. I was really scared 😢 - 17:10

You? Scared? 😐 - 17:11

Yeah, he was like you, until you met Taki-sama! 😍😍😍 - 17:12

Sis? - 17:40

Hello? - 18:22

I'm sorry, please don't hate meeee ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️❤️ - 18:30

DON'T CALL TAKI! - 18:34

Aha! You're with him now! - 18:35

Yes, alright?! - 18:36

I wanted to tell Dad about him you know 😆 He'd want to meet him - 18:38

😱😨😡 - 18:39

Just kidding! So what did you do all day with Taki? 😏 - 18:40

Image Received  
tap to download - 18:53

Is that a cage? It looks pretty big and well built, what's it for? - 18:57

It's for my new pet Hedgehog! - 18:59

...I don't see one, is it hiding? - 19:01

We're buying one tomorrow at the  
cafe 😁😁 - 19:02

Wait, you spent the entire day making that just for the hedgehog? - 19:05

Yup, with Taki. He said he wanted to try  
building something nice since he's an  
architect. It looks really good, doesn't it?  
Even has a small playground for it to play  
in 😃 - 19:09

OMG Taki was at your place all day? Big sis has finally  
grown up 💑❤️😙💋 I'm so proud of you 👍👍👍 - 19:11

He just helped build the cage - 19:12

You meanie! How can you torture him like this? 😡😡  
More importantly, how can you torture yourself so much? - 19:13

Why is your mind so twisted 😐 - 19:15

I learnt from the best! - 19:16

"The best?" Who? - 19:18

You! Watching you touch yourself every morning has traumatized  
me! I've been exposed to the cruel world at a young age by you!  
That's why I'm trying my best to get a boyfriend asap, all thanks to you, sis! - 19:18

 _ **Taki-sama**_

Yotsuha, Mitsuha's becoming increasingly  
agitated every time she looks at her phone.  
She actually started hitting me while calling  
me a pervert. Is this your fault? - 19:20

Eh? So she's the tsundere type? -19:21

Ahh, so it was you - 19:23

Yup! Sorry for cutting into your date! - 19:24

Well, she just kicked me out after seeing  
your last message. What did you say to  
her, lol - 19:31

OMG I'm so sorry I'll talk to her, give me a minute. - 19:32

Wait, don't - 19:32

It's alright, we were done building the cage  
anyway 😅 - 19:33

I feel guilty now ️ - 19:36

Nah, I was about to leave anyway. - 19:37

I'm picking her up after work tmr and we'll be  
buying the hedgehog. The reminds me, thanks  
for the tip! She loved the cafe. I owe you one  
🙏🙏 - 19:39

You can repay me by bringing me to that cafe! It looks really fun 😁😁 - 19:43

Sure thing - 19:45

Hey Yotsuha, Are you always  
like this? - 19:50

Huh? What do you mean? - 19:52

I mean, I'm thankful, really, but I don't  
understand why would you do so much  
to help me, a total stranger you've never  
even met - 19:56

Do you have any siblings? - 20:03

Nope - 20:04

You should have friends, right? - 20:08

Of course I do! - 20:08

Well don't they help you out for no reason at all?  
It's the same thing, really. Besides, I kinda like you as well! 😁 - 20:13

Well, thanks, I guess 😅 - 20:16

If you really want to know, it's because I've  
never seen sis smile as much as she has  
now, all thanks to you - 20:23

Actually, I don't think she has ever been happier in her life. - 20:24

Really? That's surprising - 20:25

Yup. Sis has serious trust issues, so the fact that  
she opened up to you is very mysterious to me. - 20:36

Serious trust issues? How come?- 20:37

It's a long story, but I really, really think she has no  
friends in Tokyo, apart from the ones who came with us from  
Itomori. She's been isolating herself all this time, and  
I've been very concerned about her - 20:50

I never knew… But every time  
I've been with her, she's all  
smiles - 20:52

That's why I'm helping the both of you. She has finally started  
smiling again, just like when we were younger. I've done  
my research on you, Tachibana Taki. I have no idea  
who or what you are, But I can assure you, if you try to hurt my  
sis in any way, or break her heart… - 21:03

I promise I won't. She's very  
precious to me too - 21:20

Good, but don't start thinking you're off the hook! I'm  
still keeping a very, very close eye on the both of you 😳 - 21:25

You're scary, Yotsuha. But I'm glad  
Mitsuha has a sister like you - 21:27

Of course! 😎 - 21:30

Good luck with your date tomorrow! - 21:45

 _ **Mitsuha**_

Have you been talking to Taki? He's being  
all weird in his messages. - 23:13

Don't worry sis, I haven't told Taki about your preferences  
in bed just yet. I bet he'll be glad to know though. - 23:15

😱😱😱 - 23:16

DON'T YOU DARE - 23:16

I won't sis, relax 😆 - 23:17

Not yet, anyway 😘 - 23:18

YOTSUHAAAAAA - 23:18

Good night, sis! 😴 - 23:19


	10. Chapter 10: Suits You

Mitsuha couldn't take it anymore. She had tolerated it for close to a week now, but seeing him like this… Today will be the day she set things straight. Right after she placed Zuzu-chan into the handmade cage, she ordered Taki to strip.

Naturally, Taki freaked out, but his protests fell on deaf ears as she quickly set her bag on the table and started searching all over the house. How did it come to this? He had just got off work over an hour ago, met up with her for dinner and dropped by the hedgehog cafe to buy Zuzu. Then they had an uneventful trip back to her place, where they had planned to welcome Zuzu to his new home, when she ordered him to strip.

"Hurry up already!" Mitsuha called out as she rummaged through her belongings, pulling out a variety of small, colourful and occasionally sharp items Taki sincerely hoped she wasn't planning to use on him.

"Wait, I…" His voice faltered as Mitsuha turned around to face him, her fingers wrapped around a pair of scissors. She calmly stood before him, sizing him up, her eyes narrowed in concentration - A look that meant business.

Not planning on meeting the business end of the scissors, Taki nervously started unbuttoning the top of his two-piece suit as Mitsuha continued looking through her apartment. What on earth is she looking for, he thought as he tracked her movement, and more importantly, the scissors she was still holding on to.

As Taki's fingers closed in on the last button, Mitsuha came to an epiphany and walked over to the table, searching through her day bag. As her hands closed in on the mysterious object, she set the scissors on the table and glanced at Taki, who was pulling off his jacket.

Oh crap, she's staring at me. Taki quickly shifted his gaze to the ceiling.

 _This is too much. Calm down, deep breaths. Yes, that's right, just comply and pull off the jacket for now, nothing's going to happen..._

Then Mitsuha threw her arms around his chest.

"?!"

"..te...ri.." Mitsuha murmured to herself.

He had no idea what she just said, and that wasn't helping. His arms were still caught in his sleeves, so he was defenceless against her sudden onslaught. The natural thing to do was to free himself, but the only action his body permitted at the moment was breathing as her hands danced across his chest and back in a complex manoeuvre he couldn't comprehend. However, his breathing became a problem, as the only thing he was inhaling was her perfume. Taki's willpower was crumbling, his five senses going into overdrive as he felt every instance of her fingers brushing across his chest, that intoxicating scent, the melodious choir of their breaths. The last part could just be his frenzied mind finally giving in, as he slowly shifted his gaze from the ceiling down to her.

Then, Mitsuha lowered herself to waist level, her arms and hands wrapped around his abdomen.

Taki felt her fringe tickling his abdomen, her warm breath through the fabric of his shirt. He could no longer smell her perfume, but the damage has been done. He could feel his brain shutting down as his body redirected the blood flow away from the upper extremities to the lower extremities.

".i..ee…" came her voice again. On instinct, Taki dropped his head to looked at her. She was holding a tape measure in one hand, a pen in the other, and her focus was on a piece of paper with several numbers written on it.

She was taking his measurements, Taki realised as his mind returned to life. A flood of emotions came pouring out, which consisted of 20% relief and 80% disappointment.

Mitsuha's moments were deft and meticulous, as befitting of a pattern cutter such as herself. Within a minute she had taken down the rest of his measurements necessary for the altercation of his jacket, and was already doing some quick calculations on her notebook.

Taki quickly excused himself and bade his time in her bathroom, trying to regain his composure. It wasn't working, but at least he managed to restore the flow of blood back to its natural state. His mind just went somewhere horrible, and he wasn't ready to face her yet.

"I'm a terrible person…" he scolded himself as he washed his face. Still, he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Mitsuha was attacking his jacket with a needle and some string when he finally left the toilet. As he sat down on the opposite side of the table, he became mesmerised by her movements as she quietly made the altercation. Realising that he was probably staring rather intently at her, Taki decided to play with Zuzu-chan instead. He turned around to face the cage, but the hedgehog was nowhere to be found. He searched the makeshift playground and found Zuzu hiding in a small PVC pipe that doubled as a makeshift tunnel.

"Come here, you…"

He reached out, and the hedgehog responded by curling into a defensive ball. No matter what Taki tried, Zuzu refused to budge. After a full minute, Taki decided to try a different approach, namely through the stomach.

He must be terrified, Taki thought as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some hedgehog food. He placed the food and poured some water a little distance away from the pipe before turning to face Mitsuha, who has been observing his antics.

"He's a little scared of me."  
"He's still a baby. It'll take a while before he's ready to play."  
"I guess. Anyway, what are you doing to my jacket? It wasn't cheap, you know."  
"Sorry, I had to do something about it, it looked so bad on you."

Yup, she's definitely related to Yotsuha, Taki thought, as he watched her continue brutalising the jacket. Also, that hurts - why does everyone pick on my suit?

"Besides, I've got the equipment right here. I figured I might as well do a quick alteration right now."  
"Did you always plan to enter this industry?"  
"Eh, not really, no. I've been doing this since I was a kid though, so it's pretty much second nature for me."  
"I see… hey, does it really look that bad?"  
"Hmm… I think I only noticed you on that train because of how bad it was."

Taki laughed as Mitsuha smiled.

"Well now I know why you chased me down then. Now I've got to come up with a reason why I chased you down."  
"You really can't think of one?"  
"Hmm, I think it's because of your hair."  
"Haaah?!"  
"What can I say, your hair is beautiful."  
"Aww, that's sweet. I can't say the same for your suit though."  
"You're not the first to tell me that."  
"Well, I'll be the last then." Mitsuha concluded with a smile.

As she continued to work quietly, Taki observed her apartment. It was small, but homely. She evidently has gotten used to living alone, judging by the amount of personal effects as well as the general cleanliness of the place. When asked, she mentioned that her grandmother was the one who encouraged her to live alone after she graduated.

" _Grandma told me to take this chance to learn more about myself, to live for myself instead of the family, so here I am."_

Taki didn't know what to make of her words, so he dropped the subject and decided to play with Zuzu instead. He turned around to face the cage again. The little rascal had already taken a few large bites of food and had retreated into the safety of the pipe. Taki cautiously reached out for the hedgehog, who responded this time by sniffing his fingers, before curling into a ball again. Smiling ruefully, Taki decided to leave the hedgehog alone. One day, you will acknowledge me!

He turned to see Mitsuha holding out his jacket. She had a satisfied look on her face as she helped him into it while smoothing out the creases on his sleeves.

"How is it?"

"It's a much better fit," Taki replied as he admired her handiwork.

"Hold on, I'll get a mirror."

Mitsuha walked over to her wardrobe and pulled open a door, revealing a large mirror on the other side.

"Here, take a look. What do you think?"

Taki observed his reflection in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked much better, especially around the waist area, which now complemented his slim build.

"Wow, what a difference, especially around the waist! I already feel slimmer!"  
"See? I couldn't let you walk around like that for another day."

As he admired her handiwork, he was distracted by a blue dress hanging inside the wardrobe. Upon closer inspection, he realised it wasn't a dress, but a blue yukata… **!**

"Taki, you alright?"  
"That yukata…"  
"Huh? Wait, why are you looking into my wardrobe? You pervert!"  
"No wait, that yukata… I…"

 _What am I going to tell her? I don't like it? Why would I say that? But why does it give me the chills, like I'm looking at a bad omen?"_

"I don't think blue looks good on you."  
"Huh?"

I just didn't want her to wear it. The mere thought of her wearing it sent my mind into a spiral. I cannot let her wear it, I can't- **!**

"Taki, you're being really weird. It's just a yukata," Mitsuha commented as she closed the wardrobe.  
"I'm sorry, I just think you'd look much better in yellow, since it matches your eyes."

Mitsuha simply looked at him, her brow raised. She had detected a note of urgency and desperation in his voice, and his eyes were still wide, as if he had seen a ghost. All over a yukata. However, Taki quickly returned to his normal self as they returned to the table and she poured him some tea.

"Do you not like blue or something?"  
"No… I just don't like that yukata, that's all..."  
"That's odd… I've never actually worn it before."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I've been saving for a special occasion, but I never actually got the chance to wear it. It's just sitting there all this time."  
"I see… well, sorry for my sudden fashionista outburst. I'll try to control myself next time."  
"Alright then. Say Taki, do you want to leave your jacket here? I can make a few more adjustments to it overnight".  
"Ah, sure. I'll leave it to you then."  
"Hmm… do you want me to alter your pants as well?"  
"Eh? Even my pants?"  
"Yeah, could you stand up for a moment?"  
"Eh? Alright."  
"Yeah, they're a little baggy towards the bottom. Won't take too long to taper those, maybe 10 minutes."

Mitsuha started towards the tape measure.

"Hold still there for a moment, Taki."  
"Wait, hold on, what are you-"

She cut him off by pressing the tape measure against his thigh. She was dangerously close, to the point where he really couldn't afford to let his pants get any tighter than they already were. Still, he endured. There is no possibility of misunderstanding here.

"Take off your pants."  
"HAHHH?"

 **!**  
Woah, Deja Vu.

"Come on, hurry up!"  
"Wait, can't you do it like this?"  
"What? No! Just take them off already! I won't look!"  
"I - wait - NO!"

"Oh come on, it's not like I've never seen them befo… **!** "

The look on Mitsuha's face could only be described as dynamic. It shifted from a laugh to a look of utter terror, before settling on a look that can be comparable to a tomato. Taki too followed a similar pattern, originating from a look of shock and surprise, to a look of confusion, before settling on a vivid crimson similar to Mitsuha.

Once again, Taki found himself kicked out of her apartment for something he wasn't sure was actually his fault.

Mitsuha did not even give him a chance to grab his jacket. She simply shoved his bag in his arms before unceremoniously pushing him out and locking the door behind her and making a beeline for her bed.

As Mitsuha tried to bury herself in her bed, she couldn't help but curse her luck. As with all the other sudden and random flashbacks, it had come and left her as quickly as the rest.

Still, of all the random and unpredictable flashbacks, why did THAT one have to be so vivid for that 2 seconds?!


	11. Chapter 11: All In

It was a busy lunch hour at the ramen shop. A couple of young men, one sporting a glorious half stubble, the other wearing a suit without a jacket were seated at a table having a serious discussion over the delicious noodles.

"What's your secret, man?  
"There isn't any, I told you!"  
"I see, she just likes younger men then. I never stood a chance..."  
"I really don't think age had a part to play here…"  
"Or perhaps it's magic! You believe in the occult, right?"

As their discussion became more intense, the younger of the two had a sudden thought.

"Tessie-san, you were close to Mitsuha, weren't you?"  
"Yup. Our fathers were tight. We kinda just stuck together because of that. Also, stop with the formalities already, damn it."  
"Can you tell me about her life in Itomori?"  
"Oh? Did you get into trouble with her?"  
"Not-nothing like that… I just thought I'd hear your perspective."  
"Well, tell me what you know."  
"She just said it was a boring town with no real consequences."

Taki did not expect Tessie to start laughing, "AHAHAHA!"

"Ah, some things never change. Well, that's really how she felt about Itomori. Did she ever tell you why, though?"  
"Not really, no. She told me her family was important there, but it's all in the past now."  
"Well, that's a slight understatement. Mitsuha is essentially the star of the town."  
"...Wait, what?"  
"Mitsuha was to be the heir of the Miyamizu shrine. It's the cornerstone of Itomori's traditions, so everything was centered around her. As you might expect, she hated it."  
"I get that being a Miko is a little lame-"  
"Oh, you don't know the half of it. Because Itomori was so small, Mitsuha basically knows everyone. That also means everyone knows about her duties."  
"Oh, I see. For someone as reserved as her…"  
"What really got to her was making Kuchikamisake."

 **!  
** _It tasted… funny. Wait, I drank that?! ...Drank what?_

"...in front of the whole town."

"Yeah well, it was traumatising for her. She kept begging me and Sayaka not to go."  
"But you went anyway?"  
"Yup. We had nothing better to do anyway."  
"Well, I'd go too."

Both men exchanged a smirk. They finished their ramen, paid for their meal and made their way back to their office.

"You know, that got me thinking."  
"Occults again?"  
"No, but something like that."  
"I knew it."  
"Wait, hear me out. You know Mitsuha was a Miko, right?"  
"Yeah…?"  
"I think she's practicing black magic in private!"

Taki simply stopped and looked at Tessie. This guy...

"What?!"  
"Well, just before Itomori was destroyed, she had this weird phase where she acted like she had a split personality. One day she'd be full of confidence, being all assertive. The next day she's back to her usual self."

 **!**

 _That sensation again. That ever present tip of the tongue sensation._

"I've done some research, and I'm sure she was doing some confidence boosting ritual, but it was too effective!  
"Too effective? This I gotta hear."  
"Well, the best way to put it is that she grew a pair."

The mental image almost caused Taki to black out.

"That's… dude…"  
"I'm just saying man. You wouldn't believe half the stuff she did... Scaring her hell out of her bullies, dancing _smooth criminal_ in front of the class... Hell, she even got some girls and guys to fall in love with her. She usually forgot the next day though, after getting her grandma to exorcise her."

For some reason, Taki felt really proud while listening to Tessie rattling off Mitsuha's antics.

"Oh yeah, don't tell her, but I think she wasn't wearing a bra on the weird days. I got really scared of her clinging on me to because of that."

 **!  
** _They're hard to put on! Wait, I tried wearing a bra? Why do I keep on getting weird images? Damn it, brain!_

"Either way, I liked the weird Mitsuha. She was so much easier to talk to."  
"Hey, weren't the both of you close before that?"  
"Yeah, but she was so different! Damn, we even built that silly cafe together!"

 **!  
** _A roadside bench. Some tools we "borrowed" from the nearby construction site. An umbrella we bought together at the store._

"The cafe! Does it still exist?"  
"Huh? Dude, it was just a table and some-"  
"A table, 3 chairs and an umbrella stand-!"

 _I couldn't have built that! But why do I remember building it so vividly?_

"-that you guys bought from the nearby store, right?"  
"Ye-yeah! ...You seem know quite a bit about it."  
"Yeah, Mitsuha showed me a photo of it. I like to appreciate fine craftsmanship when I see it."  
"Damn, thanks! Guess all that construction work paid off, huh?"

That was technically true. _Mitsuha_ did take a photo of the finished cafe.

"Hey, do you think it survived the meteor?"  
"Eh? I have no idea. I don't think it was meant to last anyway."  
"I see… I hope to see it myself one day."  
"It's just some furniture man, don't put me on such a pedestal!"

 _I want to see it because I have to confirm something. I need to see it._

As they arrived at their office building, Taki returned to his department to continue working on his drafts, while Tessie grabbed his equipment and prepared to leave for the work site. It has only been a week, but Taki hoped he would be able to work with Tessie together on a project soon. He really was a great guy to hang out with.

* * *

"Is it ready yet?"  
"No. And I'm still angry at you."  
"What did I do?"  
"I don't know, but I still am."  
"That's unfair…"

Once again, Taki found himself seated at her home enjoying a conversation with Mitsuha. The only difference this time is that his suit that was lacking a jacket as well some pants.

"You are sure you can finish the trousers today? I really don't want to go home looking like this."  
"Hmm, maybe I'll kick you out right now."  
"Please don't… these shorts don't match my tie."

Mitsuha laughed as she put the finishing touches on the jacket. Why did it feel so natural to talk to him? As she set the jacket down and prepared to work on the trousers, she heard his voice.

"Mitsuha?"  
"Eh?"  
"...Do you remember anything?"

Mitsuha froze. Her eyes locked onto his. She instinctively knew the deeper meaning behind his words.

 _How should I respond? Do I say yes?_

"I'll start first. I don't." He continued.

Taki's voice was clear, just like his eyes. It was also painfully sharp.

"I… I don't either." Mitsuha replied as she averted her eyes.  
"I see." Taki's sounded equally defeated.

It has been close to a week, and still nothing. Even though she had found Taki, she still felt as if she was missing something very important to her. Right now, Taki was voicing out loud her deepest fears - that they were merely replacements for the loneliness in their hearts. That _he_ wasn't the one she was looking for.

"Mitsuha, your dreams… Are they getting better?"  
"A little… but still nothing."

Taki desperately wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. Not when he was still putting the pieces together. He had to find the missing link before they can truly open up to each other. A crucial element explaining everything. It was time to use his final trump card.

"Mine too. Hey, are you free tomorrow night? There's someone I want you to meet."


	12. Chapter 12: The Calm before the Storm

I got nervous, so I decided to leave work early today. According to my colleagues, this is the first time I've done so since I started this job 3 years ago. As a result, everyone got really worried about me for a bit. I had to shake them off by telling them I was running late for a date. I'm really not looking forward to tomorrow's interrogation...

Come to think of it, was I really that hardworking? Looking back, I was a bit of a workaholic, but only because it provided an escape from the crushing loneliness. I buried myself in work because it provided a much needed distraction from it all. From the loneliness, the hopelessness, the fears that keep me from a peaceful night's rest.

The fear that it was really just a dream.

That it wasn't real, that I would never find whatever I was looking for.

That I never found _him_.

I truly believed that I'd be able to find him the moment I stepped into Tokyo, but as the days stretched into weeks, then into months, and finally into years, I'd begun to imagine the unthinkable. I could not remember his face, his voice, his name. I wasn't even sure if I was looking for a person, a place for an item. The only clue I had was a faint sense of longing I could never explain. The sense of longing that has led me on many a wild goose chase all over Tokyo. To places that the high school me would have been ecstatic to visit. Places I've never once visited, yet still invites a warm feeling of nostalgia in me. In the end, I wound up exploring Tokyo during much of my free time, always chasing down that feeling of nostalgia, always feeling like I've missed a vital clue as I return home after a long day of chasing lost dreams.

Nothing I did could help with the loneliness. Tessie and Saya-chin both had their own lives and each other to worry about, Yotsuha is studying hard to get into Tokyo University, and Obaa-chan is getting on with her age. I still keep in touch with some of my classmates in University, but ultimately they all had their own lives to tend to. I really didn't have much contact with Dad, other than the usual courtesies. After all, he was the one who paid the rent for our apartment in Tokyo, but even then he didn't come by much, always busy working on whatever political play was next. I can still detect a rift between us I cannot hope to fix in my lifetime. In the end, I was still alone..

Alone.

Why? I've always been alone - having to shoulder the responsibilities of a Miko, and being the daughter of the mayor of a small town, I've always felt distanced from everyone else, even from Tessie and Sayaka. So why is it that this feeling of loneliness keeps on haunting me? Why is it so painful now, when I've been alone for most of my life already?

"Maybe because I'm a Christmas cake…" Mitsuha sighed quietly to herself as she exited the train.

No, it's not that. This feeling has been haunting me ever since the day of the incident 8 years ago. I can pinpoint it to that precise date with absolute certainty. If only I knew the reason why...

Mitsuha stepped out of the station and headed in the direction of Taki's office building. The afternoon sun has long since passed, now hanging gently just off the horizon, inviting the cool evening air. Mitsuha gazed at the cityscape as she waited by a traffic light, the towering buildings reminiscent of the mountains back in Itomori. In one of the buildings was Taki, I just have to find him now… **!**

 _ **!  
**_ _If I suddenly showed up, would I bother him? Surprise him?_

Mitsuha tightened her grip on her bag and marched forward. The flashbacks have been increasing in intensity ever since she found him.

 _ **!  
**_ _What should I do? Would I annoy him? Would it be awkward?_

Mitsuha found herself in front of Taki's office block, her breaths heavy. She had unconsciously been moving at a much faster pace than usual.

 _ **!  
**_ _Or maybe…_

"Mitsuha?"  
"Tessie!"  
"I got it, wait right there."  
"Wait, what're you…?"

 _ **!  
**_ _Maybe... he'd be a bit glad to see me?_

"Mitsuha?"  
"Taki!"

"Thank goodness you're alright." Taki sighed in relief at the sight of her before breaking into a smile. "When Tessie told me you were here..."

His smile was all she needed. Before Taki could take another step, Mitsuha threw her arms around his chest and pulled him into a tight embrace, drying her eyes on the newly altered jacket. It was their first hug, she realised.

It was nice. And _damn_ it was awkward, she thought, as she chided herself for getting so worked up about meeting with him. The stares of the nearby pedestrians didn't really affect her - she had plenty of experience ignoring them. Taki, on the other hand...

"Mitsuha…?"  
"Sorry, I just really wanted to see you again…"  
"Actually I was just about to surprise you at work myself. Guess you beat me to it."

"Strange minds think alike, huh?"

Taki laughed at her inside joke. He was really glad Mitsuha came to see him. She's a little early though, he thought as he relaxed his embrace. He never really noticed it before, but when they hugged, Mitsuha felt really small and fragile in his arms. That completely clashed with the image he always had of her, of someone who was anything but weak… **!**

Taki shook off the familiar feeling. Now was not the time for flashbacks - he had to stay focused on tonight. It was all or nothing.

Mitsuha felt Taki loosen his embrace and reluctantly released hers. The warmth lingered for a moment, but she would have preferred to stay like that for just a little longer. Or perhaps forever, who knows. She just felt really happy in his arms, what else matters?

 _His trousers need work..._ _ **Damn it, Mitsuha, get a grip!**_

It took Taki 3 minutes to wrap up for the day before leaving with Mitsuha. No doubt he too would be facing an equally intensive interrogation tomorrow, seeing that he was embracing Mitsuha right outside the office building, in plain view of just about everybody. Tessie in particular was displaying a particularly audacious smirk as he watched the pair make their exit.

"Teshigawara-san."

Tessie turned to the source of the voice. It was the Head Architect, and he was holding an important looking letter in his hands.

"Come to my office for a moment. Don't worry, it's about a project we're about to undertake."


	13. Chapter 13: Onslaught

"Nearly there. We're pretty early..."

"To meet that person?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, let's just see how things go."

"And if-"

Mitsuha's words were cut off as the train shook violently, a common occurrence she had gotten used to. What she didn't expect to happen was Taki grabbing hold of her and trying to help her stay on her feet even though she was standing perfectly still. It looked like he was trying to dance with a mannequin, Mitsuha thought as she felt his hands loosen their grip on her shoulders.

"...Now I'm getting really concerned about my well being around you..."

Taki tried to let go, but Mitsuha flashed him a sly smile before leaning forward to rest her head on his chest. She has been really aggressive recently, Taki observed. The old Mitsuha wou… **!**

 _ **Loneliness.**_

The ever present loneliness that has plagued Taki came in full force. The five years he spent desperately trying to piece together the reason he went to Itomori came crashing into him.

 _ **Longing.**_

All because Taki longed for the happiness he was certain he felt in his dreams. The happiness that always slipped away just out of reach when he woke up. In its place...

 _ **Pain.**_

The utter agony of never truly understanding any of these emotions, only the overwhelming pain that came along taunting Taki with the tiniest possibility of happiness. Apart from a unexplainable interest in Itomori, Taki had nothing to work with for the past five years other than his emotions to guide him. Watching as every lead turn up empty was as disappointing as it was painful. Taki always thought it would have lost its hold with time, but reuniting with Mitsuha had shoved it right back in, deeper than ever. It was every bit as vivid and intense as it had always been.

A ticklish sensation brought Taki back to reality. The source of it turned out to be Mitsuha's fringe gently brushing against his neck. Smiling, Taki realised he never once complimented her hair as he gently stroked her long, luscious black hair. Damn, she's attacking all my weak points.

"Did I ever tell you I love your hair?"

"Mmmmm"

That might have been a thank you, or a snore. Taki wasn't quite sure.

When Taki met Mitsuha, he thought he had finally rid himself of the dreams, but the flashbacks had only gotten worse, as if getting closer to her was physically painful. The harder he tried, the more it felt like a dream. The thought of everything he had done so far vanishing in smoke was too much. There had to be a reason why he felt so attached to Mitsuha, but if things continue the way it is now… He had decided - It was all or nothing.

 _Do I want to remember? ...Do I need to?  
Do I even have to?_

"Mitsuha…"

 _What if I got it all wrong? What then?_

"Mitsuha…" A little louder this time, although still inaudible.

 _What if… this ends up like all my previous leads?_

"Mitsuha." Taki's voice was still soft, but audible this time.

"Hmm?" Mitsuha looked up, her eyes half open, as if about to fall asleep right there and then.

"We… we don't have to go, you know."

"What?!" Mitsuha exclaimed as she pushed him away, her eyes still fixed on his. "Didn't you plan this? Why're you backing out now?"

"I just realised… maybe I-we don't want to find out what happened."

Mitsuha felt a chill running down her spine as his words registered. She could sense the unmistakable anxiety in his voice, the small but noticeable widening of his eyes. There was no doubt about it: Taki was scared - scared of the pain, the loneliness, the fact that we may have been wrong.

 _Scared of losing me._ _When Taki made the decision to confront our memories head on, he wasn't just forcing an ultimatum on me. It was on_ _ **us**_ _, and he agreed to the terms._

"There has got to be a reason why we can't remember anything. I'm really happy I met you, but if tonight doesn't work out, Mitsuha, I-"

 _But when I accepted it, it was on_ _ **my**_ _own terms._

Mitsuha cut off his words with a finger to his lips. They were a little rough to the touch - has this man never heard of lip balm?

"If tonight doesn't work out, what do you plan to do?" Mitsuha's voice was firm, her eyes unwavering. "Leave me? Pretend we never met? Move on?"

Taki offered no response, his gaze faltering under her intense glare. All he could manage was a mumbled "I don't know."

 _You may not be ready, Taki… But I am. I am ready to face whatever challenges awaits m- awaits us._

"Taki, we promised to get to the bottom of this, no matter what. Even if we're wrong, even if there really was nothing to it but weird dreams… I'm _happy_ now."

"Mitsuha…"

"You too, right?"

"Yeah, happier than I can ever remember."

"We'll solve this. Together."

 _Mitsuha really must know some magic. All the fear was gone, replaced with a warm happiness. Her radiant smile, her hands wrapped around mine, this isn't a dream. Miyamizu Mitsuha is real, and we're really together._

By the time Taki and Mitsuha alighted from the train, the sky was already dark and the city lights bright. Walking down the familiar route towards certain Italian restaurant, Taki smiled as he checked his phone and saw a message from his final lead. This was it, he thought as he gently squeezed Mitsuha's hand. The reassuring squeeze he received in response told him everything he needed to know - It was time to meet Okudera Miki.


	14. Chapter 14: Draft

Taki set his pencil down and stretched. His desk was littered with crumpled pieces of paper with rough sketches of mountain ranges, random buildings and landscapes, but he was still unsatisfied. His latest sketch looked promising, but the more he drew, the worse it looked. He felt like he was trying to recreate the Mona Lisa, it just couldn't be done. If only he could find the original...

Sighing, Taki rose from his desk and headed to the pantry. It had been a slow day, and he desperately needed some caffeine to make it past the last few hours. As he poured himself a serving of coffee at the pantry, Taki found himself surrounded by curious co-workers who had him surrounded. He had let his guard down, and now was in for it.

* * *

"I knew it was the suit."  
"I know right? It was terrible! So loose and unflattering, I can't believe no one told him!"  
"Hey…"  
"Believe me, we tried, but he didn't pick up on any of our hints."

 _I'm going to burn this suit one day…_

"Ahh, Okudera-senp-"  
"Senpai? We're the same age, aren't we, Miyamizu-san?"  
"Eh, sorry, I just thought… there's no way someone with your grace and charm could be the same age as me…"  
"Don't sell yourself short, Miyamizu-san. You managed to capture Taki's heart, after all. You must have a fair amount of feminine charm to be able to do so! It's one of Taki's specialities, too!"

Taki nearly choked on his spaghetti. Mitsuha proceeded to give him a great smack on his back while graciously accepting the compliment.

 _Those words… irritate me._

* * *

Mitsuha was enjoying a boxed lunch at the pantry when her colleagues ambushed her, including all her superiors.

"Just dinner? Come on! You gotta tell us more!"  
"Yeah, there's no way you'd just leave early for a fling. This is serious, isn't it?"

 _Wow, they're perceptive. Or am I that predictable?_

"Like I said, it's nothing big, just dinner and a chat with Taki-"  
"This Tachibana Taki?"

A phone with a picture of him slid into Mitsuha's vision. Ah, the wonders of social media, she thought while bracing herself for the interrogation.

"Architect? Damn, I bet you that were after the engineering type, too…"  
"Yeah, he's an architect working for- Bet?"  
"Yup. Hey! Who won the Miyamizu-spouse-career wager? I think the pot was at 7,000 yen."  
"H-Hey!"

Mitsuha's protests fell on deaf ears as everyone started collecting their bets.

* * *

"Anyway, Okudera-senpai, I'm here not just to introduce Mitsuha to you."  
"Oh, are you here for my blessings then?"  
"Not exactly… well that'd be nice, but I'm here because Mitsuha used to be from Itomori."  
"Itomori? The destroyed town? What a coincidence!"  
"Yeah, actually I was there when the meteor struck."  
"Really? Oh wow, we only saw the aftermath, didn't we, Taki-kun?"

 _So Taki went to Itomori with Okudera-san? So she's part of this mess too?_

"Yeah, actually Okudera-senpai, can you remember why we went to Itomori?"  
"Eh? Well, I came along because I thought it'd be fun! Besides, we couldn't leave you alone, though you did ditch us in the end."

 _Because it was fun? What are you, some sort of anime character?_

"But do you remember why we were headed towards Itomori in the first place?"  
"We weren't."  
"Wait, what?"  
"We started off just wandering the entire Gifu prefecture, specifically along the Hida mountains. You had no idea where you were headed to, or even what you were looking for. All you had was that drawing to guide you."

 _A… drawing? Of what?_

* * *

"Come on guys, you've already seen her profile, knock it off already!"  
"No way, she's 25? You got a thing for older chicks?"  
"No way man, I gotta know what agency or app did you use."  
"I didn't use any! And quit trying to guess my password! It's already on a 6 minute lock!"

With some difficulty, Taki managed to reclaim his phone and some space. Sitting in the corner of the pantry surrounded by very interested colleagues, he had resigned himself to answering questions for the past 20 minutes already when the door to their department opened.

"Where is everyone?" Tessie's voice echoed in the currently empty office.  
"Over here", the missing employees replied in unison from the pantry. All 25 of them.  
"Is Taki over there?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can you release him for a bit? Got some business to discuss with him."  
"Awww…."

As the crowd slowly dispersed, Taki breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Finally, some fresh air, he thought as he returned to his desk to see Tessie hunched over his draft. He wasn't surprised - after all, it was him that gave him a heads up earlier today about their newest project.

"Ahh, that's my draft. It's still work in progress, tho-"

Taki's voice failed him as the man turned around to face him. It wasn't Tessie that was looking at his draft of Itomori, he realised as his blood slowly started turning to ice.

 _What is that son of a bitch doing here?!_

* * *

"A picture?"  
"Yeah, you just dragged us all over the place trying to match the location to your drawing!"  
"First of all, I didn't drag you along! Second, a drawing?"  
"Yup. We only found out it was a picture perfect match of Itomori because of that nice ramen shop we stopped by.."  
"Hang on, didn't you guys realise Itomori was already destroyed?"  
"Well, me and Tsukasa knew once we realised we were looking for Itomori, but Taki was convinced it was still there, for some reason."

Taki felt his back slam against the chair.

 _I remember now, I drew Itomori! Where did I put it?_

"Hey, Taki-kun. Remember our date?"

 _Why are you bringing that up now…?_

"I remember us visiting an art gallery that day. You wouldn't stop looking at the photographs of the various landscapes of Hida, remember? I may be wrong here, but wasn't your drawing based on those?"

* * *

Mitsuha's phone rang as she returned to her work after just about everyone finished interrogating her. They probably know enough about Taki to be able to provide an eyewitness sketch, Mitsuha mused as she slid open the home screen. Two messages, sent within seconds dominated her view.

I'm going to Itomori tomorrow - Taki  
Grandma's coming with me to Itomori tomorrow - Dad

 _This can't be a coincidence._

"Obaa-chan! Why are you going to Itomori with dad?" Mitsuha practically screamed into the phone as she made her way towards the nearby park under the guise of buying a snack. She really didn't want to be the focus of another interrogation right now.

"Oh? That was quick. I was just speaking to him."  
"Obaa-chan! This is serious! Are you planning something?!"  
"Relax, Mitsuha. Didn't your father tell you? He intends to rebuild Itomori."

 _He_ _ **what?!**_

"Itomori. Is. Gone! There's nothing left there! Why rebuild it? And why bring you along?!"  
"The Miyamizus were integral to Itomori, of course it would make sense to bring me along."

* * *

"So, if we put together the pieces…"  
"We still get nothing."

The words escaped Taki before he could help it. Meeting Okudera just confused them even further.

"Taki, there's something I don't get."  
"There's a lot of stuff I don't understand either, senpai."

Okudera smiled.

"That's it."  
"Huh?"  
"When we were searching the countryside, you didn't know what you were looking for too. All you knew was the landscape."  
"Well, yeah, I guess."  
"Except that it was a girl you were looking for."

 **!  
** _...was he looking for me?_

"How did you know that?"  
"Because it perfectly explains why you acted that way during our date. I had serious self esteem problems because of you, you know?"

Smiling as she looked at the both of them, Okudera leaned forward, and beckoned Mitsuha closer.

"And… call it a hunch, but I'm certain Taki was looking for you, Miyamizu-san."  
"That's a little…"  
"You may not be the person Taki was looking for then, but I'm sure you are the one he needs right now. I've never seen him happier."

Taki could only look on in confusion as both women shared a warm smile. No doubt another one of their inside jokes. They got along remarkably well, he noticed.

"I think so too…" Mitsuha declared as she smiled at Taki, whose confusion only grew from there.


	15. Chapter 15: The Town that Vanished

It was already noon when Toshiki finally left Tokyo with Hitoha. However, they weren't alone. Sitting right behind them was his two daughters, who demanded to follow their grandmother to Itomori. There was no arguing with Mitsuha, who was already waiting with her bags packed for the trip when he arrived, although he was certain Yotsuha was just tagging along to skip a few days of school. Between him having to write an official letter of excuse for Yotsuha and her packing, it was already too late to link up with the rest of group headed to Itomori as well. This also meant he could drive a lot faster since he wasn't part of a convoy, which he took full advantage of.

As the sedan cruised past the sprawling countryside, Toshiki realised with a start that his entire family was currently in this vehicle. Glancing at the rear view mirror, he noticed Yotsuha fast asleep, the textbook she promised to be studying nowhere to be found, probably on the floor somewhere. Beside her was… It was Mitsuha, who was gazing out of the window. She had been very reserved the entire time, speaking only to check on her grandmother and occasionally on himself. Her mind was obviously on something else, something related to that time…

Toshiki checked the GPS as the Hida mountain range came into view. The rest of the surveillance group had already arrived and were already starting preliminary work on the site. They would arrive just before sundown at this rate, Toshiki thought as he stepped on the accelerator.

"Obaa-chan?" came Mitsuha's voice as she too recognised the mountains.

"What is it, Mitsuha?"  
"I think we're arriving soon, are you doing alright?"  
"I suppose, seeing these mountains after so long, it's like seeing old friends again. You?"  
"I'm… I don't really know, I never thought I'd ever come back to Itomori again."  
"Don't worry, Mitsuha. I certainly don't expect you to return, neither does your dad, even if he does manage to rebuild it."  
"Yeah... Otou-san, why do you want to rebuild Itomori?"

Toshiki, who was checking the GPS, did not quite hear her the first time.

"Sorry, what was that?" He replied, glancing at her through the mirror.

"Why Itomori?" Futaba repeated through the mirror.

 **!  
** " _To be with you, of course." I replied. I can still remember her expression as she leapt into my arms..._

" **TOSHIKI!"  
** " **OTOUSAN!"**

Toshiki blinked and realised that he had missed a minor bend, and that the car was driving off road straight towards a field of crops. He quickly slammed on the brakes as he pulled on the steering wheel, causing the car to drift several meters before he regained control and brought the car back onto the road.

"Everyone OK?!"  
"Owww, my head..."  
"Grandma?"  
"I'm fine, Toshiki! What are you doing?! Concentrate!"  
"I…"  
"He must be exhausted after driving non-stop for so long, let's take a break. I think I see a restaurant up ahead."

 _For a moment there… No. Focus on the road._

Toshiki pulled into an empty parking lot, his mind still reeling from the shock. Yotsuha decided to check out the nearby restaurant with Hitoha, while Mitsuha stayed behind to keep an eye on him, who was inspecting the contents of the boot.

"Everything alright? You spaced out there for a bit."  
"I'm fine, just a little tired from all that driving, that's all."

Toshiki opened his travel bag and pulled out a bulky object wrapped in a fine purple cloth, inspecting it closely for any damages. Mitsuha, who was pretending to be looking through her own possessions, turned to look at the object as well. Both the cloth and the shape of the object was vaguely familiar, although she could not place a name on either. Noticing her gaze, Toshiki unwrapped the cloth, revealing the ceramic bottle underneath it as he held it out before the both of them.

"Recognise this, Mitsuha?"  
"Is… Is that… mom's?"  
"Yes. I've always kept it with me ever since… since a long time ago, really."  
"Why do you have it with you?"  
"She gave it to me shortly before her death. I was always teasing her about the ritual, so…"  
"I see… And that's your old kimono, right?"  
"Heh, you remember this? You're right, it's the old outfit I used to wear for the ceremony."

Toshiki tenderly re-wrapped the bottle and stowed it away before locking the car. Beckoning Mitsuha to follow, he started towards the restaurant.

"You asked me why did I want to rebuild Itomori? That was why."  
"But.. you hated the traditions. Why keep all that?"  
"I never hated it, I was a folklorist, remember? I just… needed to get away from all that when she left."  
"But why rebuild Itomori then?"  
"Because we both loved Itomori. It was where we were happiest. Why else would I ever stay in that town in the middle of nowhere?"

Mitsuha suppressed a giggle. So she did have something in common with her father.

"And now I return, hoping to rebuild Itomori. Not because I am its mayor, but because it is how I want to honor Futaba."  
"I see… so that's why you became the mayor."  
"Well, there was you and Yotsuha too."  
"You abandoned us, remember?"  
"Well… yes, and for that I am sorry. I still owe both of you an apology."  
"It's alright, at least you still footed the bills."

They both stepped into the restaurant, where Yotsuha and Hitoha were already placing their orders. The kindly owner turned to welcome the new customers.

"Ahh, welcome… Eh? Mayor Miyamizu?"

* * *

"I didn't realise you were that popular as mayor." Yotsuha commented as the car pulled back into the road.  
"That couple? They asked for help with setting up their restaurant. Of course they would remember me."  
"You helped?"  
"Every business in Itomori goes through me. Conversely, my reputation as the mayor of Itomori depends on them. Naturally I would go the extra mile to help residents if it means boosting the fiscal health of the town as a whole."  
"That sounds boring."  
"Not as boring as your textbook, apparently."

Yotsuha gave a cheeky smile as she continued chatting with her father about his career. Mitsuha listened in, curious as she was discovering… no, rediscovering a side of her father she forgot existed. This wasn't the man who abandoned his family, this was a man working tirelessly to make his town a better place for everyone, his estranged family included. Like the man who once wore that ceremonial kimono with his wife and daughter.

The owners of the ramen shop were delighted to see Toshiki after all these years. It was through him that they were able their roadside store, after all. Upon hearing his plan to rebuild Itomori, the owner promised him their vote and presented the family with a bento each for the trip.

"He always gets so emotional about Itomori," his wife confessed as she sent them off. "He did the same thing for a boy searching for Itomori all those years ago."

As the car closed in on Itomori, the aftermath of the incident could still be observed 8 years later - massive roadblocks and signs indicating the location of a disaster, advising travellers to seek an alternate path. The sun had already begun to set, giving the road ahead an ominous look as the sedan made its way past deserted shop houses and streets. Finally, after many twists, turns and the occasional dead end, the Miyamizus finally found themselves headed straight for Itomori High School, one of the few structures left standing since the incident.

As Lake Itomori came into view, Toshiki pulled over to get a closer look. As he approached the cliffside on foot, the lake sparkled in defiance of the rubble surrounding it, reflecting the dying rays of sunlight as the short daylight hours of Itomori came to a close. He could just make out the remains of the town hall, the two competing pubs, and just over the other side, the point of impact: Miyamizu Shrine.

Yotsuha and Mitsuha came up beside him, staring at the remains of their old hometown. Hitoha chose not to take a look just yet, preferring to view the structures at her own leisure.

"The lake is beautiful, isn't it?"

Yotsuha, ever the optimist, tried to lighten the mood. However, Mitsuha and Toshiki both knew they were thinking of the same thing - if he had not ordered the evacuation, there wouldn't be any Miyamizu here today.

"Yes, it is…" Toshiki murmured, pulling out his phone. It seems the surveillance group had managed to secure lodgings in a nearby town, and were currently setting up shop in the remains of Itomori High School.

"Let's go then."  
"Hang on, let me take a picture!"  
"You're taking a picture of our destroyed home?"  
"It's supposed to represent a new beginning, sis!"  
"You read too many manga, Yotsuha."

As the sisters bickered, Toshiki scanned the buildings in the distance. He can barely make out human movement over at Itomori High School, no doubt the surveillance group. They were already setting up their equipment, taking pictures and notes. All in preparation for the rebuilding of Itomori. Finally, it was happening.

* * *

Taki was having a weird day so far. A man came out of nowhere and was so captivated by his drawing that he insisted he be part of the New Itomori Team. Then he was ordered to pack 3 days worth of clothes for a trip to Itomori the next day. He was actually planning to introduce Mitsuha to his father that very day, but since things took such a drastic turn…

As he stretched, he turned to see his colleagues taking a break from all that moving. Meters, scales and several hundred thousand yen worth of computer equipment now lay across the floor of the abandoned gymnasium. It took the whole afternoon, but Taki was overcome with a manic energy the moment he stepped foot into Itomori. He couldn't help but feel strangely happy to be back, even though he has only ever been here once…

 _Once?_

Taki was the one who suggested the school, the only structure still standing that was big enough to spot from a mile away as a base of operations. He was the one who had the idea to set up their equipment in the gymnasium, safe from the elements. As far as anyone could tell, Taki was _weird_. Still, he seemed to be dependable enough for everyone to defer to his judgement for the time being. Only he was familiar with the lay of the land, at least until Mayor Miyamizu arrived.

Mayor Miyamizu... Mitsuha's father... that son of a bitch...

 _I should probably stop calling him a son of a bitch... Not like I've ever met the man._

Right on cue, a white sedan rolled into the driveway. Tessie, who was supervising the crew, called everyone to attention as the driver stepped out.

Toshiki approached the crew and made a quick speech thanking the men for their hard work. It seems that he would be present throughout the rebuilding of Itomori, although his efforts would be focused on putting pressure on the government to increase funding for the rebuild. As he continued speaking about his great vision for New Itomori, Taki noticed as a very familiar looking teenager stepped out of the sedan and helped an elderly woman out. With a shock, he realised it was the same grandmother he helped about a week ago. Then, stepping out from the other side of the vehicle with her hair in a ponytail, was none other than Miyamizu Mitsuha.


	16. Chapter 16: Toshiki's Endgame

Officially, Taki was supposed to be doing his site analysis on the second day, with his final report due on the third. Instead, he found himself exploring the ruins of Itomori with Mitsuha, stopping occasionally to take some readings and snap the occasional photo. If Mitsuha happened to appear in some of them… well she was giving him the guided tour, after all. That still didn't explain the presence of Yotsuha.

"You're so borrriiinnnggggg!"  
"I'm working!"  
"You're just taking pictures of sis!"  
"Wha- No I'm not!"

Taki gestured towards the camera's gallery, which was displaying a rather boring picture of a destroyed lakeside with some debris scattered about to complete the scenic look. Not bad for a D-Day landing shot, but utterly pointless for the bored teenager who was trying to get to know her future brother-in-law.

"Yotsuha…" Mitsuha began shaking her head.

"This is just badly taken picture of the lake!"  
"I'll have you know that this picture will be the basis of New Itomori! It is my job to recreate this town using data collected-"  
"BORINGGGG!"

Taki could feel a vein bursting as he struggled to act his age, while Yotsuha went off on a rant on what she expected him to be. Beside him, Mitsuha could only smile apologetically. She had planned to take a nice morning stroll with Taki, have a picnic at some lovely spot and then strangling the living daylights out of him for causing so much chaos in her life. In private, of course, except that Yotsuha had other plans.

"Onee-chan, isn't Taki-sama a meanie?" Yotsuha wailed.

"No, he's… _Taki-sama?!_ " Mitsuha stopped to stare at her sister and boyfriend. "Taki- _sama_?!"

"I'm so sorry, Yotsuha-sama. Forgive me for being a boring person." Taki replied through gritted teeth.

 _Yotsuha-sama?! Are these two messing with me?_

As they moved further into the streets of Itomori, the sisters maintained a constant stream of information about the town. About how it was dead in the middle of nowhere, how daylight hours were short, the history of the town and the proud Miyamizu heritage.

"You were a Miko?"  
"Well, I was born one. We both were."  
"So you can perform magic!"  
"What?! No, I - Have you been talking to Tessie!"  
"Well… yes, a little…"

Tessie sneezed. Sayaka must be thinking of him, he thought dreamily.

"I mean - ugh!"

Taki and Yotsuha both laughed as Mitsuha continued cursing her friend. Taki had hoped the trip would be enough to trigger any flashbacks, but apart from the high school, the rest of Old Itomori was now underwater. The "cafe" Tessie and Mitsuha built was talking about was likely to be either serving the residents of the lake, or reduced to splinters by the meteor impact. Either way, coming to Itomori proved to be a fruitless endeavor, although it did give Taki a chance to meet with the rest of the family.

The continued moving closer to the edge of the lake, trying to get as close to their old home as possible. Being ground zero, it was long gone, along with Miyamizu shrine when the meteor struck. It was nearly noon when they reached the halfway point and decided to have a picnic at a cliff that overlooked the new half of the lake.

Yotsuha's presence did not deter Mitsuha from her original goal: Find out what on earth was Taki doing here.

"Me? I was drawing Itomori from my memories when your dad saw my drawing and decided I was to be the Lead Architect." Taki stated while chewing on a riceball. Hmm, this tastes familiar.

"You were drawing Itomori from your memories? You said you only came once, and after the meteor hit." Yotsuha observed.

"Hmm, yeah, but I visited an art gallery about Hida. I guess the paintings there resonated with me somehow? Ever since then I became really interested in Itomori."  
"Can I see the picture then? I'll be the judge of your drawing skills"  
"I don't have it with me right now. It's not as good, anyway."  
"As good as what?"  
"As the original. I know I have another drawing of Itomori I drew about 8 years ago when I first came, but I lost it ages ago. That drawing was good enough to be used to identify Itomori."  
"So you do have some talents after all…"  
"Thank yo- wait, I have many talents! I can cook, I can-"  
"Oh, Mitsuha, Yotsuha?"

Hitoha appeared behind them, Toshiki following suit right behind her.

"Obaa-chan? Otou-san? What are you doing here?"  
"Same as you, I guess. We wanted to take one last look at Itomori."  
"One last look at Miyamizu shrine too… before…"

Mitsuha understood. Her father was here seeking forgiveness and closure, after all. Yotsuha leapt to her feet and assisted Hitoha with the approach to the cliffside while Mitsuha invited her father to sit down.

"Taki-kun, I hope the accommodations are to your liking?"  
"They're satisfactory, Miyamizu-san. Thanks to your daughters I've made significant progress in my report. It will be ready by tomorrow."  
"I see. Thank you. Let us hope for the future of Itomori."

Turning his attention to Mitsuha, Toshiki continued.

"Mitsuha, about why I asked your obaa-chan here."  
"I know. Are you planning to visit her now?"

Sensing that he was intruding, Taki quickly excused himself and joined Yotsuha and Hitoha. The kindly grandmother smiled as he approached, her eyes twinkling mischievously as he too remembered their first conversation at Suga Shrine.

"Good to see you again, Taki-kun. I knew you were special when I first met you."  
"You too, obaa-san. I never thought we'd meet again so soon, though."  
"Fate works in mysterious ways, be it a meteor on your very own home and shrine, or a chance meeting at a staircase. This is Musubi, after all."  
"Musubi again, obaa-chan?"

Hitoha laughed. "Of course, Yotsuha! It is what ties us together, even Taki-kun here. And it will be what moves us forward together."

Turning away from the lake, Hitoha retreated to the shade of a nearby tree, Yotsuha and Taki in tow.

"Toshiki and I will be making one final trip to our shrine in a bit."  
"You're going diving?!"  
"Not the public shrine, Yotsuha."  
"Oh, the underworld?"  
"Yes, Yotsuha. Taki-kun, I think it would be best if you came along too."

 **!  
** _The underworld?_

"Me? But… why?"  
"Aren't you still chasing your _**dreams**_?"

 **!  
** _She knew. She has been pushing us in the right direction all this time._

"I-Thank you, obaa-san!"  
"No need, Taki-kun. After all, I'm also helping him chase his."

Hitoha gestured towards Toshiki, who has finished his discussion with Mitsuha and was making preparations to leave.

"His? But I thought…"  
"Talking to you has made me realise many things, Taki-kun. My own mistakes, my own regrets. But above all, I regret not loving my family more. So I thank you, Taki-kun. For giving an old lady a chance to make amends. It is far more than I deserve."

Before he could speak, Toshiki and Mitsuha appeared by his side. It seems Mitsuha too had decided to follow them to the underworld.

"Are we ready? I'd like to finish this before sundown."  
"Of course. I've invited Taki-kun along too, if that's alright with you."

Toshiki gave Taki a quick once over before shrugging.

"No arguments there. Let's go."

Toshiki led the way to the car, which was parked quite a distance away. Yotsuha tried in vain to start a conversation, but only Hitoha proved responsive. The remaining three were completely engrossed in their own thoughts.

"Mitsuha." Taki whispered.  
"What?" Mitsuha whispered back.  
"This is it, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."

Taki paused. It all came down to this, although he still wasn't sure what on earth was going to happen. As the car made its way towards the mountain ranges, he reached for Mitsuha's hand as she rested her head against his shoulder.

 _"Whatever happens, I'm glad to have met you."  
"Me too. So stop talking like that, you're annoying me."_

* * *

The trek up the hill towards the underworld was fraught with peril. At least, that was what Yotsuha hoped for. Instead, she was disappointed that the path as exactly as she remembered 8 years ago. Thankfully the present company was fun. Mitsuha stayed behind to help her father with something, so Yotsuha decided to go ahead with Hitoha first. She was just joking that grandma brought Taki along just so she had a strong, healthy young man to carry her up and down the mountain path, but she didn't expect Taki to actually take her words as a personal challenge.

As they trekked up the mountain, Hitoha on Taki's back, Yotsuha recalled the last time she came here. Come to think of it, Mitsuha was once as chivalrous as Taki was, offering grandma a ride up the exact same path on her shoulders. That act almost ended the Miyamizu bloodline right there and then. It was around that time that her sister's weirdness went through the roof. Not that Yotsuha minded, of course. Weird Mode Mitsuha was always doing all sorts of funny stuff to brighten things up in their boring old town. She once gave Yotsuha an entire week's worth of allowance to buy ice cream after Yotsuha admitted to eating her ice cream. For some reason, she looked really happy about spending money back then, despite being a notorious cheapskate. most of the time.

"Psst, Taki-sama."  
"What is it?"  
"Do you find sis...weird?"

"How can you say that about your sister, Yotsuha?" came Hitoha's voice from Taki's back.

"You know what I mean, obaa-chan!"  
"Well I don't. I find her lovely and absolutely charming."  
"Wow you're really laying on the compliments thick there."  
"Well, when in doubt, always compliment the girl - **!** "

 **!  
** _I don't have anxiety issues, damn it!_

"I felt that." Hitoha whispered into Taki's ear.

 _You knew._

"That sensation… treasure it. Chase after it, Taki-kun." Hitoha continued quietly. "You never know if it will ever come back, but you know it's out there, waiting."

"Obaa-san… you came to Itomori for-"  
"I came to Itomori because I wanted to. Just like you, and everyone else here. Even him."

Hitoha gestured towards their back, where Toshiki and Mitsuha could be seen hurrying up the path to catch up with them.

"This will do, Taki-kun. I'd like to stretch my legs a little.."  
"Alright. I'm here if you need me."

Setting her down, Taki kept an eye on the sprightly grandmother as they continued their trek.

Before long, they had reached the rim of the crater. A wave of nostalgia overcame Taki - 8 years ago, he found himself sleeping here overlooking Lake Itomori with no memory of the previous day, except that faint sense of longing that has haunted him ever since. He had come full circle.

Mitsuha too found herself looking at the Lake, but something was off. Her mind was telling her to expect a gourd shaped Lake, but the view was strangely familiar rather than new. She didn't have much time to dwell on that, not since the rest had already started towards the center of the crater. Daylight hours were short in Itomori, and they were hoping to be able to return back to the car before last light.

If the atmosphere back at the remnants of Itomori was subdued, then the atmosphere here was suffocating. As the group shuffled towards the center of the crater, even Yotsuha found herself at a loss for words. Perhaps it was the culmination of a millennia of traditions, or perhaps it was the way everyone was walking, shoulder slumped as if dreaded this moment. Finally, they arrived at the entrance to the underworld. After a short break, everyone gathered around Toshiki as he made his annoucement.

"Toshiki. Are you ready?"  
"...Yes."

Toshiki drew a purple object from his bag. Taki did not recognise it, although judging by the solemn expression the others were making it was important.

Turning to face the rest, Toshiki started unwrapping the cloth, revealing it to be a purple kimono with an intricate pattern sewn on it. Those patterns were strangely familiar, thought Taki, but before he could properly identify them, Toshiki unraveled the purple garment to reveal a small ceramic bottle... **!**

 **!  
** _Wait, Kuchikamisake? What on earth is he..._

As Taki struggled to make sense of the situation, Toshiki began to speak.

"Yotsuha, I don't know if you can recognise this, but-"  
"That's mom, right?"  
"All that's left of her, yes."  
"And you're returning her..."  
"To watch over Itomori, like she always wanted, with you and Mitsuha."  
"Can I-?"  
"Of course."

Yotsuha reached out for the bottle, taking it in her hands gently as the rest looked on. She barely knew her mother, having only spent a few short years with her before her untimely death. Yet she felt her eyes starting to water as she cradled the bottle, whispering softly to it as if it were a baby. After a moment, she then passed it to Mitsuha, who quietly murmured a prayer over it before handing it to Hitoha. Hitoha simply gave it a hug before, surprisingly, handing it over to Taki.

"Wait, I'm just an outsider here!"  
"No you're not. You're helping to rebuild Itomori, and I'm sure Futaba would have loved to meet you and see your drawings. She always loved fine art."

Unable to decline, Taki humbly took the bottle from Hitoha, his mind racing. He felt the weight of the bottle, the significance behind it, as well as the eyes of the Miyamizu family on him. Murmuring a silent prayer, he quickly handed it back to Toshiki.

 _It was heavy... as if the liquid had a life of its own._

As Toshiki contemplated the bottle, Taki felt the familiar sensation overtaking him. This time in force.

"It is complete." Toshiki announced.

 **!  
** _Complete!_

"I will perform the ceremony on her behalf."

 **!  
** _Complete! Two halves!_

"This is your path to take, Toshiki, and yours alone."  
"Yeah, we'll be there once you're done, Otou-san. Take all the time you need."  
"Thank you. I won't be long."

Toshiki turned and entered the underworld with the Kuchikamisake. At long last, he would have honored Futaba. As the descended the stairs, Toshiki let the tears he had been suppressing flow freely. However, the pain he was bracing himself for did not come. No nightmares, no cold sweat. Instead, Toshiki only felt relief, as if a huge burden he had been carrying was finally off his shoulders.

 **!  
** _Half! Half of her!_

"Mitsuha!"  
"Eh?"  
"The Kuchikamisake!"  
"Wha-?"

 **!  
** _Half of Mitsuha!_

In the darkness, Toshiki could barely make out the ancient shrine. He lifted the bottle to eye level, the words he never managed to convey spilling out as he reached the end of his journey with Futaba.

"Futaba… this is it. Wait for me, alright? I'll be with you soon…"

The shrine was just a few steps away now.

"Farewell, Futaba."  
" _ **This isn't farewell, Toshiki."**_

 **!  
** _The Mitsuha that was in me!_

"Mitsuha, I-"

" **CLANG"**

A horrible sound echoed from the cave. The unmistakable sound of an object shattering. Then, the ominous sound of silence. Everyone turned to stare at the cave entrance.

"Otou-san?" Yotsuha called out cautiously at first, before calling again in a much more urgent tone, "OTOU-SAN?!"

"Toshiki! Is everything alright?" Hitoha called after him, before starting towards the entrance. "TOSHIKI!"

Everyone hurried into the cave. Something was wrong. Pulling out his phone to illuminate the dark cave, they frantically searched for the source of the noise.

"Mitsuha, what's going on?" Taki asked, largely out of nerves.

"I don't know. I thought he was just going to do the offering ritual, but - OTOUSAN?!"

Laying spread eagled just before the shrine was an unconscious Toshiki Miyamizu. Beside him, the shattered remains of the Kuchikamisake bottle, its contents all over the floor. As they stared at the scene, the light illuminated the culprit located at Toshiki's foot - an object Taki recognised immediately.

His bag, forgotten and abandoned from 5 years ago, when he first stepped foot into Itomori.

* * *

^ That's the fourth wall.

SeconDreams here, I'm so sorry to be leaving you on a cliffhanger, but I'm sure you guys would have seen this coming, and can probably tell the ending from here. Or can you?

Anyway, spoiler alert: chapter 17 will be titled "Final Chapter: Ties that Bind", chapter 18 will simply be titled "Epilogue". Yup, 2 chapters left.

I'll try and save the rest of my thoughts to after I finish this fanfic, so if you guys happen to have any questions, please feel free to pm me or leave a review about it.

Lastly, I'm not sure if I should release the last 2 chapters together, or when I'm done writing one. Either way, for everyone following this, expect it to be done in 2 weeks at most.

I'll leave it at that for now, I'll have a proper monologue saved for after the fic ends.

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this piece of work so far, and thank you for your support, reviews and favs.

Once again, thank you.

SeconDreams, 16/06/17


	17. Final Chapter: Ties That Bind

Toshiki stirred. With some difficulty, he opened his eyes. He was in a vaguely familiar room, a hospital, to be exact. He tried to shift his head, or to prop himself up on his arms, but his body refused. The small exertion drained last of his strength as he succumbed to the exhaustion and returned to unconsciousness.

* * *

"...o-san..ke… up..." came an unknown voice, rousing me from my sleep.

 _What…? Who… Who's shaking me?_

"Taki, what's your bag doing here?!" came yet another voice. This voice was clearly female, although it sounded vaguely angry.

 _Taki? Who's that? And why is she shouting at him?_

"I - I...?"

"You what?! What are you looking…"

 _Is that a couple arguing? What's going on? Why does my head hurt so much…_

"YOU DRANK THAT?!"

"I did... **!** "

 _Not so loud, please… Oh I give up…_

I opened my eyes. For some reason, I am lying on the floor in a dark cave, surrounded by arguing strangers. They hadn't realised that I was awake. Suddenly, a bright light came to life from nowhere, blinding me momentarily. It must have come from the person who was shaking me. On instinct, I raised my arms to shield my eyes from the light.

"He's awake!" a voice exclaimed. It belonged to a girl, probably in her teens. It sounded strangely familiar, although I couldn't quite tell why.

Immediately, the fighting stopped. As she helped me off my back to a sitting position, another person quickly came to support my weight. As they worked, one of their faces caught the light… **!**

 **!  
** _What… What is going on?!_

I found myself face to face with my doppelganger. She looked exactly like me, except about 10 years younger.

"Otou-san, are you alright?" my doppelganger asked. Her voice was was familiar, too… **!**

 **!  
** _Wait, I'm her Father…?_

"Otou-san?" Came the younger voice. "Obaa-chan, I think he may have amnesia!"

"Don't be silly - Toshiki, can you hear me?" came a voice I recognised this time.

"Kaa-san?" I called out. Maybe she knew what was going on.

Mom froze, as if she just saw a ghost. Her expression… she looks much older then I remember, like she aged a couple of decades since I last saw her.

"Toshiki…? You… **!** " she murmured, her eyes widening.

 _Why does she keep calling me Toshiki?_ _Wait a moment…_ **!**

I looked down at myself. I was supposed to be in a hospital gown. Instead, I was wearing a suit. **A man's suit.** I reached for my hair. It was mostly gone. Then it hit me.

I looked up, looking for evidence to support my theory. Sitting beside my doppelganger was yet another clone of myself, except she was obviously much younger and had her hair in twintails.

"Mitsuha!" came a new, male voice. He sounded anxious… **!**

 **!  
** _Mitsuha? Wait..._

"Not now, Taki!" Mitsuha shot back without even looking at him. Taki, looking as if he had an epiphany, hurried outside the cave.

"Onee-chan, do you think he's alright?" The younger of the two inquired to her older sister, as they both looked at me, their eyes filled with concern… **!**

 **!  
** _Their eyes… they're_ _ **my**_ _eyes. That means..._

I reached for my doppelganger's hair. Alarmed, she backed away, looking towards her grandmother for help, but to her surprise, she was nowhere to be found. In that exact moment, as she shifted her head, I saw it.

I saw the red hairband that we had made together. The Kumihimo she always wore. My supposed doppelganger is none other than my own daughter, Mitsuha.

I have, once again, switched places with my husband. But why?

"Mitsuha? Yotsuha?" I carefully asked. I had to confirm my theory.

"So you remember us…" Mitsuha sighed in relief, as Yotsuha smiled happily.

Sitting before me were my two daughters, who had grown into beautiful young women - a sight I never thought I would live to see.

"What… what am I doing here?" I asked, cautiously. I have to save my other questions aside for later. At least, until I find out what is going on.

"You were supposed to deliver the Kuchikamisake, but you slipped and fell." Yotsuha replied, her speech pattern as direct as I remember.

"Kuchikamisake?" I asked, confused.

"Yup, but it's gone now."

Yotsuha pointed at something by my side. I realised it was the Kuchikamisake I gave to Toshiki. Or rather, the shattered remnants of the bottle, the contents spilt on the floor. The entire room reeked of alcohol, now that I realise.

"I slipped?"  
"Looks like it, yeah. Are you alright? You look confused."  
"A little, how long was I out?"  
"Maybe 5 minutes?"

 _Yotsuha looks like she's about 16, so that means Mitsuha should be around 24 now. That means…_ **  
** **!  
** _I'm about 12 years in the future, at least._

"Let's get out of here, you might need medical help." Mitsuha offered.

They helped me to my feet. I had forgotten what standing on my own two feet felt like. As I took a few steps, I remembered the joy of walking. Right as I left the cave into the light, the realisation hit me.

 _ **I am supposed to be dying in a hospital.**_

I let the fresh, if a little humid, air into my lungs as I enjoyed the warmth of the sun that was slowly edging away towards the horizon. Praise its incandescence!

"Are you feeling alright?" Yotsuha inquired.

"Never better." I replied. It was true, I felt great. Like I had a new lease on life.

Yotsuha simply stared at me. I realised too late that I probably had a really goofy smile on Toshiki's face, but I really couldn't help it.

"He's lost it…" Yotsuha murmured to Mitsuha. Just how bad of a father was Toshiki in my absence?!

Just then, my mother and the young man approached me, their expressions clouded. She sent the girls off to recover the fragments of the smashed bottle, as well as Mitsuha's empty bottle. As soon as they disappeared back into the cave, she turned to hug me.

"Welcome back, Futaba."

* * *

Taki, Hitoha and Futaba walked towards the rim of the crater. Mitsuha and Yotsuha would meet them there after they were done gathering the pieces. They didn't really need to, but Hitoha was buying time.

"You knew?"  
"I guessed. Both you, and Taki-kun here. After all, we all manage to remember somehow."  
"A pleasure to meet you, Miyamizu-san. I'm Tachibana Taki."  
"Nice to meet you, Taki-kun. I take it you are Mitsuha's, uh, partner?"  
"Yes. I swapped with her. She still doesn't remember, though."  
"What made you remember? Neither me nor Toshiki ever did, at least until today for me."  
"I came to Itomori, well, I came here, to save Mitsuha."  
"Wait, save?"  
"Futaba, when… nevermind, better you see it yourself."  
"See what? What has happened?"  
"Many things. Too many. Too much for an old woman like myself to have to go through. Futaba, you were not the only one to have left us. Toshiki left the family as well."

Futaba felt her legs falter. As she regained her footing, a wave of horror and guilt overcame her as she realised just how much her death had impacted the family. Mitsuha and Yotsuha grew up in a broken household because of her.

"Why…" she started as she started tearing up. She couldn't even have the right to be angry at Toshiki about it. She knew that she was the world to him, but she never expected her passing to push him over the edge.

"Don't cry, there's nothing you could have done. Nothing anyone could have done. And, for all his flaws, Toshiki really did all be could for you."

"Are they well?"  
"Mitsuha's working in Tokyo now. She's doing alright on her own, although I'm hoping Taki-kun here gives me a chance to hold my great-grandchild before I die."

Taki could only blush as Hitoha turned to him expectantly.

"You've changed," Futaba observed. "You hated the idea of marrying outsiders."

"Many things have changed," Hitoha sighed. "Some for the better, some for the worse. I'm glad to say Taki-kun here was one of the few blessings Mitsuha had in her life since you left."

"What about Yotsuha?"  
"She's in high school now, and living with me in Tokyo."  
"And Toshi- Tokyo?!"  
"You'll see."

They arrived at the crater's rim. At first, she was confused, then it hit her. Itomori was gone, in its place a gourd shaped Lake. Lake Itomori, she realised.

"What... What happened?!"

* * *

Mitsuha and Yotsuha finally emerged from the underworld, satisfied that there were no remaining fragments left. Using the purple cloth as a bag as Hitoha instructed, they placed both Mitsuha's empty bottle as well as the pieces of Futaba's bottle in the cloth and secured it tightly. They then made their way towards the rim, the makeshift bag in tow.

"Told you."  
"What?"  
"You should have sold your Kuchikamisake! Taki-sama even drank the entire thing! We could be rich!"  
"I-Yotsuha! That's disgusting!"  
"Not to him~ He probably found it delicious… I should ask him if he remembers what it tastes like."  
"You…"  
"Kidding! well, at least he'll find _you_ deli-."  
"AHNANANAA I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!"

* * *

Recounting the events of the Tiamat incident as well as Taki's involvement took about five minutes. Futaba was silent the entire time.

"What has Toshiki been doing all this time?" She asked when Taki finished.

"He's the mayor of Itomori." Hitoha replied. "For what it's worth he did get some good done, as well as support the kids. I just wish he didn't have to go into politics…"

"But why are you here?" Futaba asked Taki.

"Because of this," Taki replied, taking a drawing out of his bag and handing it over to her. "Mayor Miyamizu is currently working on restoring Itomori. He's picked me as the Lead Architect for it. I- Miyanizu-san?"

Futaba had suddenly started tearing up while gazing longingly at the drawing. It was such a flawless picture of the town that contrasted sharply with the current state of Itomori. Memories of a happier, simpler time together with Toshiki. Long walks beside Lake Itomori, tireless nights maintaining the Miyamizu shrine, memories of days long gone. This picture was proof - despite the years, the pain, Toshiki still remembered. He was honoring her, she realised. He knew how much she loved Itomori.

"This picture… is amazing. I see why he chose you."  
"Thank you, but the actual work haven't even begun. It'll be years, even decades before we can finally complete this project."

"Well, we can rest easy knowing it's in good hands," Hitoha injected as Futaba composed herself.

"Alright, but answer this for me, Taki-kun. _**Why do you want to recover your memories?**_ Neither me nor Toshiki, or any member of the Miyamizu bloodline ever did before, and we managed well then."

Taki considered the question. Futaba had a point, but deep within his heart he already knew why. He took a deep breath.

"Because I know Mitsuha. When I was inside her, I faced the fear and insecurity she braves through everyday. The loneliness, the pain, the misery, everything. I'm sure she never had anyone she ever trusted fully to be there for her. That's why even though we've reunited, there's still that doubt lingering. I can't bear to let her continue doubting all her life, not after what she's been through. We have to be certain. That's why we want to recover our memories."

Futaba considered Taki's response. Hitoha simply smiled as she sized Taki up. Finally, Futaba spoke.

"Well said, Taki-kun. Mitsuha is lucky to have you. She needs that emotional support more than anything else in her life. I truly wish the best for the both of you."

Futaba paused and looked at the picture again. So much has changed, yet… there was still time. After all, one can dream. To hope for a better future, despite everything the world throws at you.

"Taki-kun," Futaba said in Toshiki's stern voice, causing him to jump a little. "You have recovered your memories, right? Can you think of anything that might help Mitsuha recover hers?"

"I'm trying, but just talking isn't going to work. I only remembered because I managed to find this picture and the empty bottle, but it's going to be a lot harder with Mitsuha."

"Hmm… did Mitsuha leave any clues? Or a diary?" Futaba offered.

"No. Even if she did, it's long gone." Taki replied, still racking his brain for something, anything that could help. His was running out of options. The sun was creeping closer and closer towards the horizon, and they knew time was running out.

"Try telling her the truth?" Futaba wondered aloud.

"No." Hitoha spoke. "Nobody would ever believe it. Personally, I would think today was all a dream by tomorrow." She turned to look at Taki. "She needs evidence… no, she needs _proof_."

"Evidence…? Oh, I get it. Taki-kun, did she ever give you anything at all? Like how I gave Toshiki my Kuchikamisake." Futaba said.

"No, we never even… wait, yes she did! Her kumihimo!"

All at once, everyone turned to look towards the underworld. Two figures were approaching the rim.

"We'll give you some privacy." Futaba assured Taki as Hitoha nodded. Then, without warning, she embraced Taki.

Being hugged by a stranger was odd, but given the circumstances, not the weirdest thing that happened that day, Taki thought as he awkwardly returned the hug.

"Take care of Mitsuha for me." Futaba murmured into his ear. "Look out for Yotsuha too, if it's not too much trouble."

"I will." Taki replied, his heart filled with resolve and determination when he realised he just received her blessings.

 _Does that mean I don't have to ask her father now? Technically he did give me permission._

* * *

The sisters arrived at the rim just before sunset, still squabbling. However, before they could appreciate the view, Hitoha and Toshiki had come up to them and caused a minor scene. Toshiki gave Mitsuha a strange look before dragging Yotsuha back down the crater to retrieve her own Kuchikamisake along with Hitoha for some odd ritual. As a result, Mitsuha was left alone with Taki on the rim overlooking Lake Itomori.

He seems to be waiting for something, Mitsuha thought as she stole a glance at him. He was staring intently at the sunset, as if counting the moments before _Kataware-doki_. He looked so serious, she didn't really want to interrupt his thoughts. They were probably work related, anyway.

So they just stood, both within arms reach of each other, yet still separated by the hands of fate, enjoying two very different views.

Mitsuha was simply watching the sun setting. To her, it was just a regular phenomenon, albeit a beautiful one at that.

Taki, however, was hoping with all his might that _Kataware-doki_ was enough to jump start Mitsuha's memories. After all, it worked once. Why not again?

Right as the final rays of light shone over the horizon, Taki closed his eyes as Mitsuha opened hers. They both felt the darkness wash over them as the stars began appearing over their heads, their twinkling now visible in the dark sky. Taking a deep breath, Taki opened his eyes, and turned to look at Mitsuha.

Noticing Taki looking at her, Mitsuha turned to face him. He has been acting strange for quite some time now. Then he sighed.

 _How rude!_

"Hey, can I see your hairband?" Taki suddenly said.

Although confused, Mitsuha complied. She let her long hair fall as she undid the knot and held out on her palm for him.

"Here. I made it with my mom ages ago. Why?"

To her surprise, Taki simply took hold of one end of the string and pulled gently. Right before the string fell off, Mitsuha tightened her grip on the end she was holding on to.

"What are you- **!** "

 **!  
** _I know this scene. I'm holding on to one end, him on the other… then what?! Why is it a blank!_

As if reading her mind, Taki simply smiled as he opened his mouth and gently whispered: "Your name… is Mitsuha."

 **!  
** _...Taki-kun?_

The sun was completely gone now, along with it were any doubts either had about each other. The moment Taki whispered her name, Mitsuha charged him, her arms embracing her beloved as she planted a kiss on his lips.

 _You came for me. I remember now - even though it should have been impossible, you came, just for me._

They pulled away, still in each other's arms. Neither bothered trying to stop the tears, they simply smiled through them as they both spoke simultaneously.

"I love you, Mitsuha."  
"I love you, Taki-kun."  
"You know, I wish I wrote my name instead."

Laughing, they pulled each other in for another kiss, but this time, they both knew this was goodbye. Already, they were fading.

At the entrance to the underworld, Futaba took one last look at the sky, then at her family. A gentle breeze blew past her, as she closed her eyes and let a single tear fall. There were only so many miracles one can hope for, and she was more than grateful for the chance to have even a chance at it.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in her hospital room. She noticed a man standing up to leave - Toshiki.

"Toshiki, wait…"  
"Futaba…"

He came over and kissed his wife. He was glad he managed to catch her before he missed the train.

"Get some rest. I'm going over to Tokyo - they have the best medical staff there, I'm sure one of them can help."  
"Alright… take care, and goodbye."  
"You'll be fine, Futaba, I promise. I'll be back soon, we don't have to say goodbye."  
"Toshiki, this isn't farewell."

Toshiki looked at his wife curiously as Futaba simply smiled in response. Nodding to her, he closed the door and hurried towards the train.


	18. Epilogue

Taki woke up in bed, his dreams evaporating like a puddle in the desert. He tried to recall it, but there was absolutely nothing left to mull over. Shaking his head, he checked the clock. It was already 10AM. No surprise considering last night, he thought as he left the bed, got dressed and went to make breakfast.

* * *

Toshiki let himself relax a little in his office. The plan to rebuild Itomori was going swimmingly, although there was still plenty to do, even on a weekend. Phone calls to make, appointments to attend, all part and parcel of life for an upcoming mayor. As he prepared to leave the office to meet with prospective partners, his eyes caught a framed drawing of a idyllic town hanging on the wall. He approached the drawing of Itomori, and shifted the picture slightly to reveal some writing hidden behind the frame.

 _This isn't Farewell._

Smiling, he shifted the drawing back in place. The words were a mystery, but simply looking at it brought back warm memories he had once locked away. He adjusted his tie and left the office, a warm smile on his face. Ever since the trip to Itomori, he has had no nightmares, and only pleasant dreams, although he could never quite remember them. Not that he needed to anymore, he thought to himself as he felt the warm morning sun on his skin.

* * *

Yotsuha was about to leave the house to meet up with some friends when she realised her Kuchikamisake bottle was getting dusty. For some reason, her grandmother decided to force her to bring it back to Tokyo with them. Currently it was a nice looking decoration, although a little creepy. She could finally sympathise with her older sister now - it was not something she'd eagerly display to her friends, if at all. Still, she respected her grandmother's wishes, and would offer it to the shrine once Itomori was rebuilt.

* * *

Hitoha found herself spending most of her time making Kumihimo and visiting shrines at her leisure. Tokyo was no Itomori, but it was nice in its own ways. Escalators were one such way. Still, she held out, hoping to be able to see Yotsuha graduate and to hold her great grandchild before her time came.

* * *

Mitsuha woke up, a sense of loneliness creeping up to her as her dreams vanished into nothingness. She tried to remember, but she drew a blank. However, she wasn't lonely because of her dreams. She thought they felt rather pleasant, despite not remembering anything about them. She felt lonely because something was missing. As if on cue, Taki entered the room and noticed she was awake.

"Breakfast is ready," he said with a smile. In response, Mitsuha simply stretched both her arms towards him while smiling sleepily.

Giving in, Taki let himself be pulled into a hug. Mitsuha really loved sleeping in, he thought as they cuddled under the sheets.

"Hey, it's getting late."  
"...Just a little longer…"  
"Mitsuha…"  
"...Just a little…"  
"...Alright then, just a little longer."

There was no way he could possibly say no to that. Besides, this was an extremely pleasant sensation, Taki thought.

Ever since the trip to Itomori, they could no longer remember their dreams. No pain, longing or loneliness, just a pleasant feeling, despite not remembering it. The trip to Itomori itself felt like a dream - the only thing they remembered was kissing on the rim, and nothing else. That was strange, but they both figured it was nothing since the kiss was more important. After all, right now, just being with each other was just like a dream.

A dream come true.

~The End~

* * *

A (few) words from the author of this fanfic:

SeconDreams here. My original summary for this fanfic was that I wrote it to fill in the void after watching the masterpiece that is _Kimi No Na Wa_ , and that I hoped it was as satisfying for you to read as it was for me to write it. Well, I sure hope it is.

It feels weird marking this as completed, having been working on this for 3 months already. For everyone waiting and reading this on Day 1, I apologise for the delay. I had 3 revisions of the Final Chapter before I was satisfied with it.

Also, if you have any questions or if you spot a plot hole, do let me know. There will be a bonus chapter coming soon detailing the original plot for this fanfic I originally envisioned before I changed it to its current iteration. Also, let me stress this: I will not be rewriting any part of this fanfic, apart from spelling and/or grammatical errors. i originally planned to rewrite it from scratch, but I'd rather leave it as is to remind myself about my ability to write over time.

Once again, thank you for following this fanfic all the way through. All follows, favorites and reviews are appreciated, especially reviews. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Here's to more great fanfics (I hope mine will be, at least).

SeconDreams


End file.
